Fragment of Memories
by NekoGirl23
Summary: Ryoga always thought he was always different from the others. Then he found out he was a half wolf demon. Secrets are discovered that would of been better left undiscovered... Cross over with Soul Eater in Later Chapters! STARTED BACK UP!
1. Prolouge

**Fragments of Memories**

**Hello, here is my new story! I noticed a story like this and decided to write my own. On to the story!**

Ryoga was hungry and worn out and each step he took felt like he was being dragged down. He looked around as he took another few steps. His vision was becoming blurry. Ryoga noticed a shrine and made his way towards it. He set his bag down and began to take things out of it. A girl walked outside, calling back inside the house, "See you in a few days, Mom!" Even though Ryoga's vision was going blurrier, he could tell the girl had black/brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white and green school uniform. On her back, she carried a large yellow back pack. The girl noticed Ryoga and jogged over to him. He blinked slowly as she stood in front on him. "Are you alright?" she asked as Ryoga's eyes began to close. "Yeah… I'll be fine…" Ryoga mumbled as darkness took hold of him as his eyes closed. The last thing he heard was, "…Kagome?"

Ryoga could hear voices. "…Are you sure, Inuyasha? He doesn't look like one." Came a girl's voice. "Of course he is! I can smell it on him! He smells like that mangy wolf!" said a gruff voice. "Well, you do have a better nose that us, Inuyasha." Came another voice. It was low and sweet. A hand was placed on Ryoga's cheek. "Hmmm…. He doesn't seem as hot now as when you and Inuyasha brought him in." Ryoga turned to the hand and mumbled "Mom…?" He opened his eyes. Crouched next to him was the girl from before, a boy with long sliver hair, golden eyes and wearing a red kimono. "_Are those ears…?" _thought Ryoga turning his head slightly to look at him. The boy, as sensing Ryoga's gaze on him, turned to look at him. They locked gazes before Ryoga dropped his. The boy's ears flicked as he turned back to Kagome. The person who had her hand on Ryoga's cheek was a woman with short brown hair. She had brown eyes as well and was wearing a pink dress. "Are you ok, dear?" she asked, removing her hand from Ryoga's cheek. "Hm? Yeah… I'm fine…" Ryoga mumbled, trying to sit up. He was pushed back by the woman. "You need to rest. You have a high fever." Said the women. Ryoga lied back down. "Who are you all?" he asked looking at everyone. The girl smiled. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, my mother and Inuyasha." Said Kagome pointing to herself, the woman and the boy. "Please to meet you." Said Ryoga. "What is your name, dear?" asked Kagome's mother. "My name is Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki."

Kagome's mother smiled. "You can call me Yuki Higurashi. I'm pleased to meet you!" Ryoga gave a small smile which showed his fangs. An old man came into the room, carrying a tray of food. "Here's the food you wanted… Demon!" he suddenly yelled, pointing a finger at Ryoga, who blinked. "Who? Me?" he asked, looking round at the others. The old man whipped out a piece of paper and stuck it on Ryoga's forehead. On the paper, it read "Seal." "Be gone Demon!" yelled the old man. An angry aura surrounded Kagome. "Grandpa?! What do you think you are doing to our guest?!" she demanded, standing up with her hands on her hips. Grandpa made a hasty retreat when he saw Kagome like that. He muttered the word "demon" as he walked out. Yuki removed the paper from Ryoga's forehead. "Sorry about that. Grandpa thinks any one with fangs is a demon." Yuki said, folding the paper up. Inuyasha sniggered in the background, making Kagome glare at him. Ryoga gave another small smile. He turned to Inuyasha. "What was you saying before? About me smelling of wolf?" he asked, as Yuki placed a cloth on Ryoga's forehead. Inuyasha grunted. "Inuyasha! Don't be rude!" scolded Kagome.

"That's strange..." said Yuki as she removed the cloth and placed her hands on Ryoga's forehead. "What's strange, mom?" asked Kagome. "Ryoga… Your fever is completely gone!" said Yuki, in surprise. "I'm sure it was really high a few moments ago!" Kagome felt Ryoga's forehead as well. "Wow! It's really gone!" she said, looking at Ryoga in awe. Ryoga sat up and stretched. "I don't feel as bad as I did before." He said, yawning. Inuyasha looked at him. "In answer to ya question to before, you smell like someone me 'nd Kagome know. He's a full wolf demon. From the smell of you, you're a half demon." One look at Ryoga's face, you could tell he was lost on what Inuyasha was saying. Kagome sighed. "Let me explain. Where Inuyasha comes from, there are demons, priestesses and monks. He comes from many years in the past. Now, Inuyasha is half dog demon, hence the ears. Inuyasha is saying that you smell like a wolf demon, as Inuyasha has the smell of a dog and he is able to sniff out things we can't as he has a much better sense of smell."

Ryoga nodded as he took it all in. "So you're saying I might be half wolf demon because Inuyasha can smell it on me. What's the other half?"

"Human." Said Inuyasha bluntly. "Your other half will be human, just like mine. One of your parents will be human, the other demon. You're in your human form now. 'nd Kagome? Is it wise to be telling this to him?" Kagome nodded. "We can trust Ryoga. He has a nice aura. From what I can tell about him, we can trust him."

While this was going on, Ryoga and Yuki were listening hard. "I guess my father was the human…" muttered Ryoga darkly. Inuyasha's ears perked up at that. "So how would you make Ryoga back to his half demon form then?" asked Yuki. Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Kagome, I'm going to need ya help." Kagome blinked. "Sure. What do you need me to do?" Inuyasha looked at Ryoga for several seconds, making Ryoga feel slightly afraid. "I want you to place your hand on Ryoga's forehead and concentrate all ya power onto that spot. Ya should then be able to bring out Ryoga's half demon side." Kagome nodded and placed her hand on Ryoga's forehead. "Hey, wait! What are you-!" Ryoga didn't finish his sentence as Kagome clenched her hand into a fist and Ryoga pulsed, like when Inuyasha first woke up. Small slender wolf ears appeared on Ryoga's head. The ears were the same colour as his hair. The ears trembled before flicking forwards. Kagome removed her hand from Ryoga's forehead. Yuki gasped. "They are so cute!" she squealed like a school girl. Ryoga blinked slowly. He shook his head a few times to clear it. He touched the top of his head. "E-ears?" he stammered. Inuyasha peered into Ryoga's eyes, making him lean back slightly. "Ya eyes have changed colour. Before they were brown now they're a honey brown." Kagome peered at Ryoga's eyes as well. "Your right! They have changed colour!"

Ryoga gave a nervous chuckle. "R-really?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Yuki squealed again, making both Inuyasha's and Ryoga's go flat against their heads. Yuki tugged one of Ryoga's ears making his ear that she was holding perk up. "Your ears are so cute, Ryoga! Just like Inuyashas!" Ryoga gave a small yelp and quickly removed Yuki's hand from his ear. "Please don't touch my ears." He said firmly. Yuki blinked then smiled. "Sure. I won't touch your ears. Sorry, I guess I got a little excited." Inuyasha stood up and turned to Kagome. "We need to get going." He said. Ryoga looked at them both. "Where are you going?" he asked. "We are going back to my time." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, don't you think we should take Ryoga back to his house? I mean, he's just recovered from a fever and I'm sure it's a lot to take in that he's a half demon." Said Kagome, looking towards Inuyasha. Ryoga looked panicked. "Oh no! I-it's fine! You don't need to take me h-home!" he said, waving his hands around. Yuki took in Ryoga's dirty torn clothing and backpack. "Ryoga," she said softly. "Did you run away from home?" Ryoga stopped waving his hands around and looked at Yuki. A dark shadow pasted across his eyes for a spilt second before they went back to normal. "That's none of your business." He said coldly, before lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry for asking that, Ryoga. I didn't realise it was personal to you." Said Yuki. "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that, Yuki." Said Ryoga looking back up. "There is one place I want to go through before I leave on my travels again." Said Ryoga looking back at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Where's that? After we've been there, me 'nd Kagome need to get going." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms across his chest. Ryoga looked at Kagome and then Inuyasha. His ears trembled before sticking up.

"The Tendo Dojo."

**Alright! Here is the Prologue! The next chapter will be about the Tendo Dojo. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Fragment of Memories Chapter 1**

**Alright! Here is Chapter 1! On with the show!**

"I'll drive you to the Tendo Dojo if you want." Said Yuki standing up. Ryoga stood up. "Really? You will?" Ryoga asked, his eyes looking hopeful. Yuki nodded. "Sure. It won't trouble me at all." Ryoga smiled, showing his fangs. "Thank you! This way I won't get lost!" He said, but he mumbled the last part. Inuyasha turned to Ryoga. "What do ya mean "I won't get lost"?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Ryoga copied Inuyasha's stance and crossed his arms over his chest. He sighed. "I get lost really easy. I get lost just going to the bathroom. It's something to do with my family."

Inuyasha smirked. "Really? Just going to the bathroom? That's stupid!" Ryoga gave a low growl. "What was that?!" he snarled. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and glared at him. "Inuyasha! Don't be mean to Ryoga!" she scolded. "Feh! Well, it is! How could anyone get lost just going to one place? I would just use my sense of smell to know where I'm going!" Ryoga sprang towards Inuyahsa with a growl, which Inuyasha went to dodge. "Sit!" yelled Kagome, which made Inuyasha slam into the ground. Inuyasha gave a loud yelp. Ryoga stopped and stifled a laugh. "That's funny! Kagome can control you just by saying one word?" Ryoga gave a small laugh, making Inuyasha growl from the ground. "You shut up!" Inuyasha growled, jumping up and grabbed hold of Ryoga's t-shirt. Ryoga gave a snarl. "You wanna fight?"

"Now, now! Let's not fight!" said Yuki. Inuyasha let go of Ryoga's t-shirt and nodded. Ryoga grabbed hold of his backpack. He lifted up Kagome's backpack as well. "Are you okay holding my backpack?" asked Kagome. Ryoga nodded. "I'll be fine. Let's get going!" Ryoga said and walked out of the room. Kagome, Inuyasha and Yuki followed. Ryoga walked over to Yuki's car. "Are we going to travel in this?" asked Ryoga. Kagome stared at Ryoga. "What?" asked Ryoga. "I thought you get lost easy?" Kagome said. Ryoga looked around and gasped. "I… I don't get lost anymore!" Ryoga cried happily. "I made my way to somewhere and I didn't get lost!" he said, spinning round and laughing. Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped. "I've never seen someone so happy about not being lost…" Kagome said to Inuyasha. Yuki smiled and opened the door to the car. "Everyone get in." she said, as she got in the front seat. Kagome got in the front and Ryoga got in the back. Inuyasha stared at the car. "What's the matter?" asked Yuki, twisting round to look at him. Inuyasha continued to stare at the car. His ears twitched slightly. "Oh! That's right! You've never been in a car before, have you?" asked Yuki. Inuyasha nodded. "I bet I could run faster than this metal machine." Said Inuyasha, snorting. Ryoga rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just get in? It will be faster." He said. Inuyasha glared at Ryoga. "Why don't ya shut up?" he growled. Ryoga growled back. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, get in. Or do I have to S-I-T you?" she said, a dark aura growing around her. Inuyasha gulped and climbed in. "Okay. Let's go to the Tendo Dojo." Said Yuki and started the car.

"So Ryoga? Why do you have to go to the Tendo Dojo?" asked Yuki as she drove. Ryoga's ears perked up. "Oh…! Um… Just to see my friends before I go on my training trip." He said, and laughed nervously. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Really? Your friends? What are they like?" asked Kagome. "Well… I don't really see them often as I get lost but they are nice to me when I do see them. But I do have a rival…" He said, trailing off. Inuyasha perked up at that. "Ya have a rival?" he asked. Ryoga nodded. "Yes. He's called Ranma Saotome."

"How did ya become rivals?" asked Inuyasha. "You wouldn't want to know…" muttered Ryoga darkly. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other them looked back at Ryoga. "Were here!" said Yuki cheerfully as she pulled up outside the Dojo. "Thanks for the ride mom." Said Kagome opening the door and climbing out. Ryoga climbed out, turned to Yuki and bowed. "Thank you for bring me here." He said standing up straight. Yuki bowed her head. "It's ok Ryoga." Inuyasha climbed out, muttering. Ryoga's ears flicked. "What was that?" he asked turning to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned round. "I said 'I bet I could still go faster that this metal machine.'" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryoga opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by "Ranma, you JERK!" There was a loud crash that emitted from inside the house. "Well… You have fun!" said Yuki and drove away. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at Ryoga. "Are you sure if this is the place?" Kagome asked. Ryoga nodded. He walked round the back of the garden with Kagome and Inuyasha following. Ranma was in a heap on the ground, with Akane stood over him with a huge mallet. "All I asked was for you to try my cooking! You didn't have to be so rude about it!" Akane snapped. "Why would I try your cooking? Ya trying to poison me or something?" Ranma asking standing up and placing his hands round his neck. Akane's eyes filled with tears and slammed the mallet onto his head. "You idiot! See if I care!" she yelled, turned then ran back inside the house. Ranma groaned from his heap on the floor. "Stupid uncute tomboy!" he muttered to himself as he stood up, making Ryoga growl quietly. "Prepare the die, Ranma!" yelled Ryoga as he sprang forwards. Ranma dodged and stood with his hands up, curled into fists. "Hey! Ryoga! What was that for?" he said. Ryoga growled. "For what you said about Akane!" he yelled and ran forwards. Ranma jumped backwards as Ryoga's ears perked up. Ryoga went to punch Ranma, but before he could Inuyasha was holding Ryoga's fist. "What are you doing? Let go!" Ryoga snarled as he freed his hand. Inuyasha gave a snarl back. "Don't you think it's better to not just attack someone out of the blue?" asked Kagome coming up to them. "_This guy smells like a male and female." _Thought Inuyasha as he looked towards Ranma. Ranma blinked. "Who are ya friends?" he asked. Kasumi stepped outside and gasped. "Oh my! Welcome back Ryoga!" she said and smiled. Ryoga's ears twitched. "Would you and your little friends like to come in? We are just about to have tea." Said Kasumi and walked back inside. "Food?" asked Inuyasha and Ranma at the same time and followed Kasumi in. Kagome sighed. "Let's go in shall we?" she asked as Ryoga nodded. Once inside, Kasumi called Akane and Nabiki down. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked surprised that a panda was playing Go with Soun but they said nothing. Kasumi introduced the panda as Genma, Ranma's father and Soun as her father. Soun smiled at them both while Genma held up a sign which said "Hello." Nabiki and Akane came in together. "Welcome back Ryoga!" said Akane and sat next to Ryoga, making him blush slightly. Akane smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hello, my name is Akane and this is my sister Nabiki." While Nabiki nodded.

As Kasumi gave out the rice, Nabiki pointed to Ryoga's and Inuyasha's ears. "Why do you two have ears on your head? Is your hair really that sliver colour or is dyed?" asked Nabiki. Inuyasha snorted. "We're both half demons and my hair is my natural sliver colour." Everyone blinked then all at the same time they yelled, "WHAT?! HALF DEMONS?!", Genma was holding up a sign with the words on it. Ryoga and Inuyasha clutched their heads as their ears lay flat. "That's what I said didn't I?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. "Sweet. So all this time, I've been beating a half demon?" Ranma grinned.

"Human." Corrected Kagome. "For some reason Ryoga was in his human form until now." Everyone nodded. "So what type of demon are you two?" asked Soun. "I'm half dog demon and he's half wolf demon." Said Inuyasha and helped himself to more rice. Everyone nodded again. "Right... I see." Said Nabiki. Kasumi went back into the kitchen.

Akane smiled at Ryoga. "So, what are you going to do now that you're a half demon? Are you going to still travel?" she asked. Ryoga nodded. "Probably. After all... I-" he was cut short with Kasumi coming back in. "Father, I need to go and bye some more rice and vegetables." Soun nodded. "That's fine, Kasumi." Ryoga stood up. "I'll come with you. I need to buy some food and equipment." Kasumi smiled. "We will go now then." With that Ryoga and Kasumi left. Ranma turned to Inuyasha. "Hey, do ya do any fighting?" Ranma asked. "With my sword. Why?" asked Inuyasha. "How would ya like to spar with me?" asked Ranma as he stood up. "Sure." Said Inuyasha and stood up as well. "Coming, Akane?" asked Ranma. Akane nodded. "Sure. I'll just finish eating." Ranma and Inuyasha walked out of the room. "So how long have you known Inuyasha?" asked Akane as she helped herself to some more rice. "Um… Quite a while now." Said Kagome. Nabiki nodded. "We have known Ranma and Ryoga for a pretty long time." She said. "Really..." said Kagome. "Well, I'd better go and spar." Akane stood up and walked out of the room. Nabiki got up and walked over to Ryoga's bag. She dragged it over to were Kagome was sitting and sat down next to it. "What are you doing?" asked Kagome as Nabiki opened up Ryoga's bag. "I've never gone through Ryoga's bag. He always keeps it close to him and doesn't let any one touch it." Said Nabiki as she rummaged through it. "Well, maybe there is a reason why he doesn't like people going through his bag." Kagome said, as Nabiki began to pull things out. "Should you really be pulling things out?" she asked. "It's fine. I'll put things back the way they were." Said Nabiki. Kagome turned to Soun and Genma to help her out, but they were playing Go and ignoring what was going on.

Nabiki pulled out a photo. "Woah! Is that a younger Ryoga?" she asked, as she passed the photo to Kagome. She looked at it. The boy in the picture looked about five years old and was smiling up at the camera. Fangs poked out of his mouth. He had wavy dark brown hair and his eyes were a dark honey brown. It looked like he was reaching up to the camera. Indeed it was a younger Ryoga. "Aw! He looks so cute!" she said. Nabiki pulled out another photo. "Who's the boy?" she asked. Kagome took it and looked at it. The boy had black wavy hair that reached his shoulders. He had dark golden eyes. The boy wore a black turtle neck and black jeans. Kagome shrugged and when she went to put the photo down, a hot pain shot through her head. "Ah!" she gasped and clutched the side of her head and massaged them. "Are you ok?" Nabiki asked, glancing over. Kagome nodded. "I just felt a little dizzy that's all."

Nabiki nodded then pulled out a video player. On the front, it said "Do not touch!" in many different languages. "Hm? What's this?" she muttered to herself as she set it besides her. At the moment, Akane stormed into the room followed by Ranma then Inuyasha. "Geez, Akane! All we did was beat you! Do ya have to make a big deal out of it?" Ranma asked as Akane sat down next to Kagome. She wore a frown on her face. "It was supposed to be 1 against 1 when we fought but you both ganged up on me!" she said, her frown darking. "How did we? All we did was tap ya head." Said Ranma, as he grinned. "You don't have to rub it in!" Akane yelled, as she punched Ranma. Ranma flew into the pond and resurfaced as a red headed girl. "Your so uncute!" he now she huffed and stuck out her tongue. "I knew ya were half male and half female!" said Inuyasha. "Hm? You could smell it on me?" asked Ranma coming in and grabbing a kettle nearby. He poured it on himself to become male again. "Is it magic?" asked Kagome. "Sort of." Said Ranma. "I'll explain it to you. Me and Pops, went on a training trip to China. Once there, we went to a training ground called Jusenkyo. Pops an' me started to train there not realising the place was cursed. I knocked Pops into the spring of Drowned Panda…" at which Genma held up a sign saying: "I knocked Ranma into the spring of Drowned Girl."

"I see…" said Kagome as she nodded. "Why are you taking things out of Ryoga's bag?" asked Akane. "I want to see what's in it." Said Nabiki. "What's with the video type?" asked Ranma as he picked it up. "I don't know. Why don't we put it in and see?" Nabiki said as she gave a sly grin. "Should we really be doing this?" asked Akane. She looked towards Genma and Soun but they had gone back to their game, oblivious to what was going on. Ranma shrugged. "He'll never know if we don't tell him."

Ranma placed the video in the tv. Nabiki turned on the tv. She then picked up the remote and pressed play…

**Note: The next few chapters will be about Ryoga's childhood. I'm guessing that the chapters for Ryoga's childhood will be about 5 chapters long. They will be written in **_this style of writing_ **unless someone says something out side of the video. Next up Ryoga's childhood part 1! **


	3. Chapeter 2: Video Part 1

**Fragment of Memories**

**Chapter 2: The Video Part 1**

**Alright! Here is chapter 2: The Video Part 1! This part is about Ryoga when he was five years old. This is where the Soul Eater Crossover comes in. On with the story!**

_When the video came on, a young boy who looked about five was sat in the middle of a kitchen floor. He had wavy brown, almost black, hair that stuck up and he had honey brown eyes. He wore a dark blue top and training pants. Due to his hair, you could just about see a small pair of wolf ears. He was playing with a cloth. _

_"Ryoga? Where are you?" came a voice from off the camera. Ryoga's ears perked up. "Ah! In here, Nii-san!" he yelled. A young boy who looked like a 15 year old entered the camera. He had black hair and golden eyes. The boy wore a black turtle neck top and black skinny jeans. A wolf tail flicked slowly from side to side. _

"He looks like the boy in the photo." Said Nabiki. "That guy's a full wolf demon..." muttered Inuyasha."Hm? How do you know he's a full wolf demon?" asked Akane, looking confused. "Well, a wolf demon has a tail to show he is one, like the guy in the moving screen. A half wolf demon would only have the ears." Everyone nodded. "I see. So Ryoga has an older brother who is a full wolf demon? Who knew?" Said Nabiki. "_If I keep watching this video, maybe I could make some money out of it." _ Nabiki thought.

_Ryoga ran to the boy. "Hi, Ryoko- Nii san!" he cried happily a Ryoko picked him up. He buried his head into Ryoko's shoulder. "How have you been today? Were you good?" asked Ryoko. Ryoga nodded. "Yep!" _

_The kitchen door opened and a man came in. He had cold light blue eyes and light brown hair. His clothes were crumpled. He was swaying as if drunk. In his hand held a half empty bottle of stake. "Ryoko… You… You…" the man started to say and took a drunken step forwards. "Yes, Ren? Can I help you?" asked Ryoko coolly. "Hmph! Just forget it!" with that Ren turned and walked out of the kitchen, banging the door shut. Ryoko sighed. "Looks like Ren is drunk again…" he muttered as his wolf tail flicked back and forth. Ryoga blinked and looked at Ryoko. "Nii-san? What are you talking about?" he asked. Ryoko smiled and shifted his weight, so he could move his hand. "Never mind, Ryoga. I was just talking to myself." He patted Ryoga's head. "Okay!" chirped Ryoga._

_Ryoko placed Ryoga on the floor as a knock came on the kitchen door. "Hm? Who could this be?" asked Ryoko as he went to the door and opened it. A tall women with blonde hair and gold eyes came into the room. She had a snake tattoo on both of her arms. She wore a black cloak. After her came a small child that had lavender pink hair and light blue eyes. The child wore a black dress and boots. It was impossible to tell if the child was a boy or girl. Ryoko narrowed his eyes for a spilt second before he smiled at the women. "Can we help you?" _

_The women smiled. "My name is Medusa. Is Ren around?" Ryoko nodded. "He's just through that door." He pointed to the door at the other end of the kitchen. There came a sound of a bottle smashing against the wall. Medusa turned to the child. "Stay here and don't do anything bad or it will be punishment for you when we get back." The boy/girl whimpered. Medusa walked to the end of the kitchen and opened the door. She walked in and closed the door with a click. _

_Ryoga smiled at the child. "What's your name? Mine is Ryoga." He said. The child gave a squeak at being talked to and spluttered out "C-c-crona."_

"_That sounds like a boy's name. Are you a boy?" asked Ryoko as he bent down so he was eye level. Crona shook his/her head. "R-r-ragnorok always s-says do-don't act like a-a gi-girl. S-so I m-must be a g-girl.*" Crona said, shaking slightly. _

"_So you're a girl. Nice to meet you Crona." Said Ryoko as he smiled. Crona seemed to relax, but still glanced round the room nervously. "N-nice meet y-y-you." She said. "Wanna be friends?" asked Ryoga, looking hopeful. "I-I've never ha-had an f-f-friend before." Said Crona. "Me neither. So wanna be friends?" Ryoga asked. "Um…. Sure…" Crona said shyly. "Yay! I have my first friend!" cried Ryoga as he hugged Crona, making her eep loudly. "Who's Ragnorok?" asked Ryoko as he stood up. "__**Me**__." Came a voice, as a black wave exploded out of Crona's back. She gave a groan of pain. The wave turned into a black blob and the black blob turned into a body, with large hands and eyes. A large white X appeared on the front of its face. Again, Ryoko's eyes narrowed then returned to normal. "So you're the one known as Ragnorok." Said Ryoko as he smiled politely. "__**I am. What's it to you? Who are you and why are you hanging around this wimp?**__" Ragnorok growled as he slammed his fists into the side of Crona's head, making her whimper. "My name is Ryoko Hibiki and this is my little brother, Ryoga." Said Ryoko patting Ryoga's head. "Crona is Ryoga's friend, so that is why we are hanging around with her." Said Ryoko. "__**I don't know why you would hang around with her! She's a loser!**__" cried Ragnorok. Ryoko sighed. "That's because me and Ryoga believe Crona's not a loser and that's why we hang around with her." Ryoga nodded his head in agreement. Ragnorok made an 'hmph' noise then disappeared back into Crona's back. Crona's eyes filled with tears. "T-t-thank you f-for those w-w-words." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Ryoga gave a grin which showed of his fangs. "No problem, Crona!" he chirped as he hugged Crona. _

_Ryoko smiled as he watched Ryoga and Crona. "I wonder who that strange women was…" he muttered under his breath. _

"_Okay. That's enough now Ryoga." Said Ryoko as he pulled Ryoga off Crona. "Ah! Nii-san!" Ryoga cried as Ryoko ruffled his hair. Crona gave a small smile. "Was that lady your mother?" asked Ryoga. Crona nodded and gave a small whimper. "I see…" said Ryoko, making Ryoga look up at him. Medusa opened the door and walked out. She closed the door. "Come, Crona. We will be leaving now." Medusa pulled her cloak round her to cover herself. "We will be back in a few days' time." Crona bowed at Ryoko and Ryoga and walked over to Medusa. "See you soon!" cried Ryoga as he waved. Crona gave a wobbly smile and gave a small wave back. Medusa swept out with Crona trailing after her. The door banged shut. Ryoga looked up at Ryoko and smiled. "I've made a new friend!" he said happily. Ryoko gave a small laugh, as his tail flicked behind him. "Good for you."_

_A beeping noise came from the camera. "Oh. Looks like it needs charging." Said Ryoko as he picked it up. "Say bye to the camera, Ryoga!" said Ryoko pointing the camera at Ryoga. Ryoga gave a fanged grin. "Bye!" he yelled as Ryoko turned it off. _

The screen went blank. "Is that all?" asked Ranma. "Hmmm… I don't think so." Said Akane as the screen brightened up again…

***I believe that Crona is a girl, so therefore in this fanfic Crona is a girl. **

**Next Chapter, The Video: Part 2! In this chapter, Crona is about 5, the same age as Ryoga. Ryoko is ten years older, so he is fifteen. The reason why Ryoga is a half demon will be explained in later chapters. **


	4. Chapter 3: Video Part 2

**Fragment of Memories**

**Chapter 3: The Video Part 2**

**Alright! Here is chapter 3: The Video Part 2! **

_The screen glowed brightly again. Ryoga's face came on to the screen. He was still about the age of 5 years old. "Ah! Nii-san! The camera's turned back on!" he chirped as Ryoko picked him up. "That's good." He smiled at Ryoga. Ryoko stepped back and it was revealed that they were in a bed room. A table was placed by the side of a bed and a large wardrobe was in the corner. Apart from that, there was nothing else. Ryoko placed Ryoga on the bed. They still wore their normal clothes. "What shall we do today?" asked Ryoga, as his ears twitched. Ryoko gave a smile, which showed off his fangs. "Well... Why don't we go to the park?" he said as he sat down on the bed. Ryoga nodded happily. "Sure! Let's go now!" Ryoga giggled. "Well, let's go now then, if that's what you want." Smiled Ryoko. "I'll get the camera." Said Ryoga, who jumped down off the bed and picked up the camera, which was on the floor. Ryoko picked up Ryoga and placed him on his shoulders. _

The screen went blank for a few seconds before it became light again.

_Ryoga was seen running ahead on a wall. He wore a beanie hat to cover his ears. "Ryoga! Be careful! You might fall!" Ryoko called after him. Ryoga turned and grinned. "Okay, Nii-san!" he called back and then ran on again. Ryoko sighed as he walked ahead. Ryoga jumped of the wall and ran into the park. Ryoko followed him. The park was large and spacious with a swing set, a sand box, a slide and a few benches scatted about. A young women wearing a kimono was sat on one of the benches. A boy, who looked about the same age as Ryoga, sat in front of her playing with what looked like a hair band. _

_Ryoga ran over to the sand box and Ryoko made his way over to the bench. The women looked up as he approached. "Hello." Greeted Ryoko as he said down. The camera shook slightly as Ryoko set it down. The women wore a green and blue kimono and had brown hair and eyes. The boy wore a white training gi and wore his hair in a pigtail. He had blue eyes._

"Hey, Ranma. That boy looks a lot like you." Said Akane as she stared at the screen. Ranma was staring at the screen as well. "Well, let's see." Said Nabiki.

_The women smiled at Ryoko. "Who are you here with?" she asked. "My little brother." Said Ryoko, pointing to Ryoga. "What's he called? 'nd who are you?" asked the boy. "My name is Ryoko and my brother is called Ryoga." Said Ryoko as he smiled at the boy. _

"_My name is Ranma Saotome! I'm gonna be the greatest martial artist in the world!" Ranma said as the women picked him up. "My name is Nodoka." She said, smiling at him. _

"Ranma! It is you!" cried Akane, grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him. "I… see… that…" said Ranma as he was shook back and forth. Everyone sweatdropped. "So that means Ryoga knows your mother?" asked Kagome, making Genma lift his head and stare at the screen. "I don't know. I've never really asked." Said Ranma, as Akane had stopped shaking him. "Well, every time Nodoka has come over here, she's never really said anything." Said Nabiki, looking thoughtful. "Let's watch and find out so more." Akane said as she looked towards the screen.

_Ryoga ran over to Ryoko and jumped on to his lap. Ranma stared at Ryoga. "Who's this Nii-san?" asked Ryoga, as he looked up at Ryoko. "This is Ranma and Nodoka Saotome." _

_Ryoga bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you." He said, then grinned. "What a well - manned boy." Said Nodoka smiling at Ryoga. Ranma just made a huffing noise. "Ranma, please don't make that noise." Said Nodoka, sternly. "Sorry." _

"_So, do you look after Ryoga on your own? Or is your father or mother here?" asked Nodoka, looking around. "Ah, no. Just me and Ryoga." Said Ryoko as he looked at Ryoga. "Ah, I see…" muttered Nodoka. Ryoga and Ranma stared at each other. "Why do you keep staring at me?" they both said at the same time, then both glared at each other, making Ryoko and Nodoka smile. "What about Ranma's father?" asked Ryoko. "He's practicing martial arts at home." Said Nodoka. Her face saddened for a spilt second before she brightened and smiled at Ranma, who looked up in concern. "I do martial arts!" cried Ryoga as he jumped of Ryoko's lap. "I do too!" said Ranma as he also jumped down. "I'll fight you!" Ranma said as he took up a fighting stance. Ryoga looked nervously at Ryoko, who shook his head slightly. "Um… I can't…" he whispered as Ranma blinked. "Er, Okay. I'll just fight you later."_

"_Ryoga, are you ready to go?" asked Ryoko. Ryoga nodded. "See you around, Nodoka." Said Ryoko as he stood up. "Bye! Bye!" cried Ryoga as he followed Ryoko._

_Ryoga ran to catch up with Ryoko. "They were nice people!" said Ryoga breathlessly. "Yes, they were." Said Ryoko smiling down at him. "Uh huh! Can I see them again, Nii-san?" Ryoga asked as he slowed to walking pace. "Sure. If you're allowed to." Said Ryoko. "Yay! I liked Nodoka-san." Said Ryoga as he smiled. "I'll turn the camera off now to save energy." Said Ryoko as the camera was lifted up. "Okay." With that the camera was turned off. _

_Over the next few days, it was a normal routine for Ryoga and Ryoko. But a strange part was every time they went out, Nodoka was there as they always meet her if they went shopping. They would chat for a bit and then Ryoko would offer for Nodoka to come back to theirs for something to eat and drink, which she would always accept. As Ryoga's father was always in when they got in and sometimes Crona would be there as well, as Medusa would be there to speak to Ren, Ryoko would take Nodoka to the kitchen, while Ryoga would go and play with Crona. Ryoko would always make sure to take Nodoka into the kitchen before Ren would come out. Nodoka would always leave before Ren would come back out with Medusa, so they never met each other. _

_It was around noon the next day when Nodoka knocked on the front door. Ryoga was sat on the floor playing with a doll that Nodoka had brought him. Ryoko opened the front door. "Ah, Nodoka! Come in!" said Ryoko, being careful not to speak to loud so Ren could hear him. Nodoka sat something that was hard to hear and Ryoko led her into the kitchen. She was crying and holding a long brown sleeve. "Nodoka-san!" cried Ryoga as he scrambled to his feet. Nodoka gave a watery smile, dropped the sleeve and scooped Ryoga into her arms. She buried her head into his hair. "What's the matter?" asked Ryoko as he placed a cup of tea on the table. Nodoka lifted her head and sniffed. "R-R-Ranma and Genma left me!" she sobbed. "When did they leave?" asked Ryoko as he handed her the tea. Nodoka sipped at it then placed it on the table. "I-I guess during the middle of the night... Me and Genma had an argument about R-Ranma's f-future and Genma told me he will t-take Ranma away! I never thought he would do it." Ryoga looked up at her in concern. Nodoka drank more of the tea and she seemed to calm down. "I also got Ranma and Genma to sign a pact so if Ranma doesn't become a man among men, both he and Genma will have to commit Seppuku." Said Nodoka as she revealed the sword she kept in the sleeve. Ryoko froze while Ryoga stared in awe at the sword, not knowing what Seppuku was. "Why would you do that?" asked Ryoko as Nodoka put the sword away. "It is a promise of honour." Said Nodoka, even though she sounded a little unsure when she said it. _

The screen then went black, as the camera turned off. Everyone sat and looked at each other. "Well, I sure have a lot of things to ask Ryoga when he gets back." Said Nabiki as she stood up and stretched. "Well, I think it's interesting that Ryoga knows Nodoka, Ranma." Said Akane. "Yeah..." said Ranma as he stood up. "_Boy? Where are you going?" _asked Genma, by using one of the many signs he had. "I'm just gonna go and get something to eat." Said Ranma. "Why would your mother want you to commit Seppuku?" asked Kagome. "As you can see from the screen, Genma promised Ranma to be a man among men, and if he succeeds, they won't have to commit Seppuku. But if he fails…" Akane trailed of and shivered. "That's why Ranma has to stay in girl form when Nodoka comes around here." Said Soun as he looked up from the game. "Ah, I see." Said Kagome, looking thoughtful. "It must be horrible having to hide from your own mother." Said Kagome. Ranma shrugged. "I get ta spend time with her, even if I am a girl." The screen glowed again and Ranma sat back down so fast, it seemed like a blur. Only Inuyasha saw Ranma sit down at that speed. "_He's pretty fast..._" thought Inuyasha.

Akane blinked at Ranma. "What about food?" she asked. Ranma waved his hand back and forth in a lazy kind of way. "I'll get it later." He said as he looked at the screen. Akane shook her head and gave a small chuckle as she turned to watch the screen. The video began to play again...

**AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I've been very busy with school work and then more problems came up and I've hardly had any chances to go on the computer. But here it is! Chapter 4 will be coming out soon. It will be longer next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Video Part 3

**Fragment of Memories **

**Chapter 4 The Video Part 3**

**Okay, here we go with Chapter 4! More about Ryoga's past will come to light. On with the story!**

_The camera was picked up as Ryoga's voice was heard. "Wow! It's still got full batteries even after being turned off all these years!" Here, Ryoga sounded a lot older. Ryoga placed the camera back down and walked round to the front of it. "There's no dust on it or anything!" He looked about the age of 11-13, they were guessing as they didn't know how many years had passed. Ryoga still looked the same, but with lighter hair, even though it was still dark, and brown eyes. The most noticeable difference was that Ryoga had no ears any more. He had human ears instead. Ryoga's room was plain, with a bed next to the window in one corner, a wardrobe in the other corner, a desk next to the bed and a small stand that was next to a chair near his door. _

Kagome poked Inuyasha in the side. "Hey, he doesn't have ears anymore." She whispered. "Could something have happened during those years the camera was off?" whispered Kagome, as she looked back at the screen. Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe if we watch the 'television' we can find out." He whispered back. Kagome nodded. "What are you two whispering about?" asked Nabiki, making them jump and everyone turned to them. "N-nothing!" said Kagome as she waved her hands in front of her. Nabiki turned back to the T.V. "I see."

_Meanwhile, Ryoga was busy talking to his self while he was getting ready for school. He wore the uniform of that school, which was a dark blue shirt and pants with white shoes. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "I'm ready. I guess I should take the camera with me… I don't want father finding it." Ryoga picked up the camera and swung the strap over his shoulder. Ryoga opened the door and stepped out. "I guess I should tell father where I'm going…" Ryoga muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and walked to the other door, which was seen in the other parts of the video, and knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds before speaking. "Father… I'm going school now. I'll be back around 4." There was no answer as Ryoga sighed. He walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his bag that was on the stairs. He opened the front door and stepped outside. "Okay, now to go to school." He muttered to himself. "This is going to be fun."_

_It was roughly 15 minutes before Ryoga got to school. He entered the grounds and at once the students there stopped talking and stared at him as he walked past. Two students came up to Ryoga. One was taller than the other and he spoke, "So, Hibiki! You didn't get lost today!" which made Ryoga stop. "So what if I didn't?" he asked as he tried to walk past them. "You got here on record time! Let's see if you can beat it tomorrow!" the shorter one of the two said, which made Ryoga growl. "Whoa! You don't have to growl at us!" laughed the taller one. "What, are you some kind of animal?" the shorter one asked while laughing. "Shut up!" growled Ryoga and punched the shorter guy to send him flying. "You didn't have to punch him!" cried the taller one and hurried to the shorter one's side. Ryoga made a growling sound and walked past them and into school. When he reached the classroom, he stopped as he heard some voices. "What time do you think Ryoga will be in school today?" came one voice. "Probably after the school ends!" came another voice and everyone laughed. Ryoga took a deep breath and opened the door. "Who's going to be late?" he asked as he stepped in. A group of boys were stood around a desk and they all jumped when they heard Ryoga's voice. "Oh, um, Ryoga! You're not late!" said the boy, who spoke first. "Of course I'm not. I left a bit earlier today." Said Ryoga as he strolled over to a desk and sat down in the chair. He placed the camera to the side of the desk. The boys looked at him nervously as Ryoga rested his hand on his chin. "I've heard we have another student coming today." Said one of the boys. "Really? I hope he's good at sports." Said the boy, who was sat at the desk. Ryoga just made a small 'humph' noise and left them talking. More students came into the classroom and were talking about the new student that will be coming. The teacher came running into the classroom, carrying an armful of books. She had long light brown hair and eyes and wore a long purple dress. She wore glasses that were also purple. "Sorry, I'm late! Everyone sit down!" The rest of the students sat down and it was noticeable that only a few people sat near Ryoga. The teacher wrote something on the board that looked like "New Student". A murmur when through the class and Ryoga just looked out of the window. "You can come in now!" said the teacher as she waved her hand to the right, where the classroom door was. The door opened and Ranma walked in wearing the school uniform. He looked about Ryoga's age. _

"Oh! You guys went to the same Junior High School, didn't you!" said Akane as she looked at the screen. Nabiki paused the TV. "That's right." Said Ranma nodding. "So you've know each other when you were younger and then you knew each other in Junior High? You guys must be really good friends." Said Kagome brightly. Everyone in the room, apart from Inuyasha, turned to look at her with blank stares. "What?" Kagome asked as she shrunk from their gazes. "We're rivals!" proclaimed Ranma. "So like you and Koga then!" said Kagome as she turned to Inuyasha. "Feh! I'm gonna kill that mangy mutt one day!" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"_This is Ranma Saotome! He'll be your new class mate from now on! Everyone, make sure to look after him!" said the teacher, smiling as the class replayed with a "Yeah!" apart from Ryoga who just muttered something. "Um, let's see… You can sit next to Ryoga, Ranma." Said the teacher pointing to an empty seat next to Ryoga. "Okay." Said Ranma and he walked over to the seat. "Hi. I'm Ranma." He said as he sat down. Ryoga just gave a small grunt, making Ranma blink. The lessons went really fast as it seems they only lasted half an hour. Soon, it was break time. Ranma had moved to sit with the other boys, while Ryoga looked out of the window. The camera hadn't moved from where Ryoga had placed it when he first came in. "So, what do you think of Ryoga then?" asked one of the students, who was busily eating a rice ball. "He seems a bit moody." Said Ranma, making Ryoga turn his head and look at them. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Said one of the taller students. "When we try to speak to him, he growls at us." Ranma blinked. "Really?" as the students nodded. The student finished eating the rice ball and brushed himself down. "He gets lost really easy. Once, he got lost just by trying to deliver a note to a teacher that was right next door!" Ryoga moved from his window spot and was stood over them, which they couldn't see as they were all sat around a desk all facing Ranma. Only Ranma saw him come up. "Do I now?" asked Ryoga, as a smirk spread across his face, which showed off his fangs. It made the other students jump, while Ranma looked up at him. "Oh, R-ryoga!" said the student nervously, he was the one eating the rice ball, and looked up at him. "Y-you didn't hear us did you?" he asked. Ryoga gave a hollow laugh. "Oh no! Carry on!" _

_The teacher came running back into the class room. "Alright, class! We are going to do some sport today! Everyone get ready!" There was chatting as the teacher left the room to let them get ready. "You can use the spare uniform." Said one of the students and handing Ranma folded up clothes. "Thanks." Said Ranma. Ryoga walked over to the camera and turned it around, so it faced the wall. A few minutes later Ryoga turned the camera back round. The students were dressed in the sports uniform of that school. The teacher came back into the room. "All done? Let's go then!" she said, smiling and then walked over to Ryoga. "Do you need help getting to where we are going?" she asked, holding out her hand. Ryoga shook his head and mumbled an answer. "I'm sorry, what was that?" the teacher asked, bending down to his eye level. Ryoga took a deep breath. "I said I'm fine!" he said as a blush spread across his face, as some of the pupils in his class smirked and giggled. The teacher stood up. "Okay then." Ryoga picked up the camera as the teacher walked out of the room. The students followed with Ryoga close behind them. Ranma hung back and looked at Ryoga. "What do you want?" grunted Ryoga. "I was just wondering if it is true that ya get lost so easily." Ranma said. Ryoga glared at him. "So what if I do get lost easily? What's it to you?" he asked, as he let out a small growl. "Nah, I was just wondering, that's all. Chill out would ya?" Ranma said as Ryoga walked on ahead. Ranma sighed and caught up to Ryoga. "Why do ya though?" asked Ranma as he looked towards Ryoga. Ryoga stiffened before replying. "I don't know. I just get lost, okay!" Ryoga growled then walked on ahead again as the rest of the class were about to go outside. Once, outside the teacher clapped her hands. "Alright, everyone line up! Today, we are going to play badminton!" she said as the class lined up. Ryoga placed the camera on the ground as the rest of the class set up the nets. "Okay, everyone grab a partner and we'll start playing!" cried the teacher, who threw her fist in the air. "Teacher seems really excited…" muttered some of the students. Everyone wanted to pair up with Ranma, while Ryoga hung back. "I want to play with you, Ranma!" "No, I do!" came the shouts from the students as they formed a circle round Ranma. "Okay, break it up!" said the teacher as she came over and cleared a path. Ryoga muttered something along the lines of "I don't see why everyone wants to pair up with him…" _

_Once the teacher had cleared everyone out of the way, Ranma decided to pair up with the tall boy that talked to Ryoga in the morning. Everyone else paired up, apart from Ryoga. The teacher walked over to Ryoga. "Would you like to pair up with me?" Ryoga shook his head as the other students smirked at him. "I'll be fine. I'll just sit out." He said as the teacher nodded. "All right, time to play!" she cheered. _

Nabiki picked up the remote and started to fast forward it. "Nabiki, what are you doing?" asked Akane, as she looked at the screen. "Fast forwarding the boring bits." She replied. Ranma stood up this time and went in the kitchen then came back out with a drink of water. He sat back down and placed it on the table. Nabiki then stopped the video as it showed Ryoga walking down the corridor to what looked like a cafeteria. She pressed play.

"_I wonder what bread they'll have today." Wondered Ryoga out loud. His stomach growled loudly. "I can't wait! Wonder if I'll get anything to eat tonight…" he wondered again. Ryoga pushed open the doors to the cafeteria. A large group of students were pushing their way towards the front. "Last Curry bread of the day!" yelled the cafeteria lady as she threw the bread. The bread flew over the other student heads. Ryoga jumped up to get it. "It's mine…. Huh?" gasped Ryoga as he reached out to grab the bread and a foot came flying out of nowhere as it hit him in the face. Ryoga landed on the floor in a heap as Ranma landed onto the ground, holding the bread between his teeth._

_Ryoga growled. "Why you…" he said, standing up. "I'm hungry as well ya know." Said Ranma as he bit down into the bread. Ryoga sighed as he walked over to the camera. The rest of the students were still fighting for the food. Ryoga held his stomach. "So hungry…." He muttered. Ranma went over to the other students. The end of lunch bell rang. Some of the students walked past as Ryoga picked up the camera. "I'm still hungry…" some of them muttered. _

Nabiki then fast forwarded the video again. "Will you stop doing that!" said Akane as the pictured blurred. "This seems a little boring…" said Inuyasha as his ears flicked back. Akane turned to Ranma. "I can't believe you stole Ryoga's bread!" she cried, her aura growing around her. Ranma shrank back. "Well, school then was a battle field…!" he said and turned to run. "You always give that answer!" yelled Akane. "Oh, look, Ranma's stealing Ryoga's bread again!" said Nabiki as the pictures on the screen. Ranma shot Nabiki a glare, while she turned away with an innocent smile. Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped as they watched the scene that unfolded in front of them. Nabiki paused the video. It was Ryoga stood out in front of the school gate. Nabiki pressed play on the remote.

_Ryoga sighed as Ranma approached him. "I've heard ya get lost easily. Need help?" he asked. Ryoga huffed. "I'm fine. I can find my own way home!" he said and started to walk past Ranma. "Okay then!" called Ranma as Ryoga walked off. Ryoga walked for a few minutes before he saw Ranma again. "What are you doing here?!" Ryoga growled. "Eh? I just saw ya walk round in the circle!" Ranma said. "Ya sure ya don't need help?" he asked. Ryoga huffed again. "I said I'm fine, didn't I!" he said. Ryoga walked off, but a few minutes later he was back to where Ranma was again. Ryoga took a deep breath. "I…. I may need your h-help…" he mumbled. Ranma smiled. "Sure! I'll help you!" Ranma took hold of Ryoga's hand. "I've seen where ya lived when I was on my way to school." Ryoga remained silent. "So, how long have ya been at school for? The other guys said ya've only been there a short while." Ranma asked as Ryoga still remained silent. "….A couple of months. Why?" he asked. "Just wondering, that's all." Said Ranma. Ryoga and Ranma remained silent for a few more minutes, before Ranma spoke up. "We are near ya house now." Ryoga nodded. "… Alright."Ranma stopped outside a large house. "Whoa… Ya live in a big house, don't ya?" Ryoga sighed and let go of Ranma's hand. "Thank you for taking me home. You've better go now, before my father sees you."_

"_Huh, why?" asked Ranma, as the curtains in the front window twitched slightly. "You don't wanna know..." muttered Ryoga under his breath. "Eh? Okay, then." said Ranma. "I'll see you tommorrow." Ryoga said, keeping his voice low, as a figure appeared by the curtain. "Alright... I'll see ya tommorrow." Ranma said, walking away from Ryoga. Ryoga sighed and turned off the camera. _

A few seconds later, the video started again.

_Ryoga was sat on his bed, holding on to the left side of his face. He removed his hand, to reveal a large bruise. "Damn, this really hurts." Ryoga muttered as he rubbed his cheek. "RYOGA ! I'll be going out now!" yelled Ryoga's father, Ren. "You better be in bed when I get back! If not..." Ren trailed off, making Ryoga gulp. "Y-yes! See you later!" yelled back Ryoga. A door slammed, persumbaly the front door. Ryoga gave a small sigh and rubbed his cheek again. A knock came a Ryoga's window. Ryoga looked up and saw it was Ranma. Ryoga crawled over to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?" hissed Ryoga, as Ranma stepped through the window and onto Ryoga's bed. "Father might see you!" Ryoga hissed again as Ranma sat down on his bed. "Nah, I saw him leave." Ranma looked over at Ryoga and smiled, making Ryoga scowl at him. "How did ya get that bruise?" asked Ranma, making Ryoga flinch and lift his hands to his cheek. "O-oh... I, um, fell, yeah, I f-fell into the wall." stammered Ryoga, looking away from Ranma and lowered his eyes. "Riiight." said Ranma, giving him a sidelong look. "What?! It's true!" snarled Ryoga. Ranma shrugged. "If you say so." Ryoga looked back up at Ranma. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I wanted to see if ya was okay. I guess you are." said Ranma, as he bounced up and down on Ryoga's bed a few times. "Oh, no one's really came to see if I was okay before..." mumbled Ryoga, looking down at his bed and pushing his fingertips together. _

_"Really?" asked Ranma, making Ryoga nod. "Does your father know your here?" asked Ryoga. "Yeah, Pops does. I told him was that I was going to visit someone." said Ranma, making Ryoga nod again. "Alright." There was an awkard silence for a few minutes before Ranma spoke up. "Where's ya pops gone?" he asked. Ryoga just shrugged. "I don't really know. All he tells me is that he is going out..." Ryoga trailed off. Ranma pursed his lips together. "What's ya pop's name?" he asked. "Eh? It's Ren Mikaya." Ranma nodded, slowly. "Why don't ya have his last name?" asked Ranma. "Me and Nii-san took my mother's name, which was Kuro Hibiki." said Ryoga, after thinking for a few minutes. "I see..." said Ranma. "Why?" asked Ryoga, narrowing his eyes. "No reason. I was just thinking that ya don't really look like ya pops."_

_Ryoga crawled over to Ranma. "How do you mean?" he asked, as he positioned himself across from Ranma. "Well, ya have dark brown, almost black hair, and brown eyes, while he has light blue eyes and light brown hair." _

_"Well, yeah, Nii-san says I look more like mother than father." said Ryoga. "What's ya brothers name?" asked Ranma. "Ryoka Hibiki. Oh, he should be coming home soon!" said Ryoga, smiling which showed of his fangs. A door slammed open. "Ryoga? Where are you?" called a voice. "In my room, Nii-san!" called back Ryoga. "You'll get to meet him!" said Ryoga, smiling at Ranma. The door opened and Ryoka walked in. He looked exactly like he did when Ryoga was 5, but with a longer face and bordered shoulders, apart from his hair was a lighter black and his eyes were blue instead of gold. His tail was nowhere to be seen. He still wore a black jumper and jeans. "Oh, who is this?" asked Ryoka as he walked over to Ryoga and wound his arms round Ryoga's body. "This is Ranma Saotome." _

_"Nice to meet you, Ranma." said Ryoka, and smiled at Ranma. Ryoga leaned back into Ryoka's body and sighed. "Dear me, you have another bruise, don't you." Ryoka murmured into Ryoga's hair, making Ryoga nod. "Uh-huh." Ryoka placed his hand on Ryoga's cheek and his hand seemed to glow for a split second. When Ryoka took his hand away, the bruise was gone. "I'm guessing that your Ryoga's 'friends' from school?" asked Ryoka, acting like it was no big deal that he had got rid of a bruise. "Yeah, I am his _friend_." Said Ranma, noticing the sarcastic tone around the word 'friends'. "How did you get rid of his bruise?" asked Ranma, making Ryoga freeze. "Well… It's a secret!" said Ryoka, patting Ryoga's head as he stood up. "Would you like a drink, Ranma?" asked Ryoka. Ranma shook his head. "What about you, Ryoga?" asked Ryoka, smiling at Ryoga. "Sure!" said Ryoga. "Water, please!" Ryoka nodded then left the room. _

"Father, everyone, I'm back from shopping!" called Kasumi as she stepped into the living room, carrying two large bags. Nabiki paused the video. "Where is Ryoga?" asked Akane. "He said he needed to visit somewhere first then he'll come back here later." Said Kasumi as she placed her bags down, by the kitchen door. "Alright." Said Akane, nodding. "Hm, why is Ranma and Ryoga on our tv?" asked Kasumi. "Oh… er… we sort of took the video out of Ryoga's backpack…" said Akane. Kasumi held a hand to her mouth. "Oh my! Are you sure he won't mind you watching it? After all, it does look personal!" Akane sighed. "I'm sure he won't mind! After all, he'll let Akane do anything and he wouldn't get mad at you!" Nabiki slyly said, grinning at her younger sister. "Nabiki! Me and Ryoga are just friends!" Nabiki gave a small laugh. "Sure, that's why he brings all those gifts when he visits us!" said Nabiki, laughing. "Will you shut up!" yelled Akane and stormed out of the room. A door could be heard slamming shut. "What was all that about?" asked Kagome to Ranma, who just merely shrugged. "'Kane will cool down in a few minutes, then she'll come back down." Said Ranma, looking up towards the ceiling. "What about her and Ryoga?" asked Kagome again, as no one really answered her question. "Ryoga _always _brings gifts for Akane. She has a secret lover, even though Ranma is her fiancée!" said Nabiki laughing. "I see…" Kagome muttered and turned to Inuyasha. "It's just like me and Koga…" she whispered to Inuyasha, making him growl at the mention of Koga's name. "Well, let's watch the rest of the video." Said Nabiki. "I want to see why Ranma is really at Ryoga's house!" she said as she picked up the remote. Ranma rolled his eyes. "I only went to see if he was okay. I was worried, ya know!" he proclaimed, making Nabiki turn to him. "You never act like you care." Nabiki said, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "W-well, I do, ya should know that!" said Ranma then fell silent as Nabiki pressed play. Kasumi sat down next to Nabiki, once she had put the shopping away.

_Ryoka came back with a glass of water. "Here you are." He said and handed the water to Ryoga. "Thank you, Nii-san!" said Ryoga, and gulped down the water. "So, have you just come to Ryoga's school then?" asked Ryoka. Ranma nodded. "I've just arrived today." He said. "What was your reason for coming to see Ryoga?" asked Ryoka as he took the empty glass from Ryoga. Ryoga hiccupped. "I wanted to see if he was 'kay." Ranma said. "Nii-san how was your day at college?" Ryoga asked, blinking slowly, as he looked up at Ryoka. "It was good."_ _Ranma stood up on the bed. "I'll better be going now." _

"_I'll show you to the front door." Said Ryoka. Ranma nodded and with that, they left the room. Ryoga lay back on the bed and curled up. "I'm sleepy." He muttered. He closed his eyes, and within seconds was fast asleep. Ryoka came back into the room. His eyes were the normal gold colour and his hair the original. "It was hard work casting my human spell all day…" he muttered to himself. He glanced down at Ryoga. "You had to fall asleep on top of the covers, didn't you?" He said as he picked Ryoga up, bridal style. Ryoga muttered something in his sleep and curled up against Ryoka. Ryoka pulled back the covers and placed Ryoga down on his bed. Ryoga curled up even more when Ryoka pulled the covers back over him. Ryoka kissed the top of Ryoga's head. "Good night." He muttered as he left the room and turned off the light. _

For the next couple of minutes, it was mostly Ryoga going to school, Ranma stealing his bread and then Ryoga going home to speak to Ryoka and his father training him in Martial Arts. Nabiki had skipped through most of the video. She stopped at an important part. "This looks interesting." She said. The scene was of a lamp lit street, which Ryoga was walking down. "Let's watch it from here."

Kasumi stood up. "I'm going to put the rice on a slow cooker for tomorrow's breakfast. I'll prepare the fish and vegetables as well." She said as she made her way to the kitchen. "I'll help too, Kasumi!" said Akane, walking into the living room. This made Soun and Genma look up from their game. They both gulped. "Oh my… I'll be fine on my own, Akane. There is no need to worry." Said Kasumi standing by the kitchen door. "Please? I'll just boil the rice!" said Akane, pleadingly. Kasumi gave a small sigh. "I suppose you can help me boil the rice in the slow cooker." She said. Akane gave a grin. "Thanks, Kasumi!" and with that her and Kasumi went into the kitchen. "Oh no…. with 'Kane 'helping' with the food, it's gonna taste horrible." Said Ranma, trembling slightly. "Eh, is her food really that horrible?" asked Kagome. "Yep… I don't even think you can class it as food." Said Ranma. "I HEARD THAT!" yelled Akane from the kitchen. Ranma gave a grin. "Well, if ya weren't such a tomboy, maybe ya cooking will be better!" he yelled back. Akane came storming out, wearing an apron. "What was that?!" she yelled. "Ya heard me, _tomboy_!" Ranma jeered as Akane growled. "Let's just watch the rest of the video and you can have your arguments later." Said Nabiki as Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and sweat dropped at the scene in front of them. Akane huffed as Ranma grinned at her. She stalked back off into the kitchen. Nabiki pressed play on the remote.

_Ryoga was running down a street, as they could tell from the gasps he was emitting."….shit." he gasped as he tripped. The camera fell from Ryoga's grasp. The camera and Ryoga landed on the floor with a thud. The camera fell facing Ryoga. Blood was pouring from a large cut on his face and his left eye was partly closed. Ryoga let a small whine. "Danm that hurt." Ryoga said, as he grabbed the camera. "Quick, I think he went this way!" came a voice and Ryoga stared to run again, as the camera was moving up and down slightly. "Alright, I've nearly lost them…" said Ryoga as he rounded a corner, only to slam into an old man, who was coming down some steps. The old man was wearing some sort of priests robe, which was white and he wore sandals. Ryoga fell back onto the floor again. "Are you alright?" asked the old man. "I-I'm fine." He said and struggled to stand. "I'll take you to my friend's house. He lives right at the top of these steps." Said the old man. Ryoga just nodded. The old man wound an arm round Ryoga's shoulders to help him walk. "T-thank you." Said Ryoga. "It's alright." Said the old man and smiled at Ryoga. _

_Once they had reached the top of the steps, the old man stopped and let Ryoga sit down under a large tree that was near a shrine. _

"Hey, wait…. That's my house!" said Kagome, as she pointed to the screen. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Look, that's the tree!" she gasped and tugged his arm. "Yeah, I get that!" Inuyasha said and removed her hand from his arm. "Ya live there?" asked Ranma, to which Kagome nodded. "But, why do I keep getting headaches every time I see Ryoga's brother?" she wondered out loud. "That is strange…" said Inuyasha. He turned to Kagome, keeping his voice low. "Maybe it could be something to do with that weird hand glowing thing before with Ryoga's brother. What do ya think?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, with wide eyes. "It could magic or something like that. If we watch the rest of the video, it could reveal something…" she said, also keeping her voice low. "What are ya whispering about?" asked Ranma. It made Kagome and Inuyasha jump. "Oh… n-nothing!" she said, and waved her hands around. "R-right, Inuyasha?" she said. "Ya got that right. We weren't talking about nothing." He said. This made Ranma narrow his eyes, but turned back to the tv.

"_Yuki? Goshi? You here?" called the old man. Ryoga was breathing heavily as he placed the camera down. A woman came out of the house. "Oh, welcome back, Akaria. Did you forget something?" she asked. _

"That's my mom!" Said Kagome. She held a hand to her forehead. " Please may I have a drink of water? I have a terrible headache. I'll be fine, though." She added, as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha sniffed at her. "Ya do seem kinda of ill. Are ya sure ya alright?" he asked, as Kagome nodded. Nabiki paused the video again as Ranma walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He came back out and handed it to Kagome. "Here ya go. Drink up." Kagome opened her eyes. "Thank you." She said and swallowed the water in one gulp. She took her hand off her head and smiled. "I feel much better now." She said as she handed the glass back to Ranma. He nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Akane came out of the kitchen with Ranma. "I've finished the rice!" she said proudly and sat down, next to Nabiki. Inuyasha tugged on Kagome's arm. "I'm glad ya alright now… there is a horrible smell of overcooked burnt rice coming from the kitchen." He whispered, which made Kagome smile. Nabiki pressed play on the video.

"_Yes, I do need your help. There is a young boy, who seems to be hurt over by the tree." Said Akaria, as he pointed to Ryoga. "Oh, dear!" said Yuki, following his arm and looking over at Ryoga. She walked into the house a little way and shouted: "Kagome, Souta, please can you get a spare futon out and put it in the living room? We have a little trouble!" A chorus of "Yes" was sounded. "Thank you for telling me, Akaria. We'll take it from here." She said. Akaria nodded. "Hope you get better soon, kid." He said and left. Yuki walked over to Ryoga. He looked up at her. "Can you stand?" she asked, to which Ryoga nodded. He grabbed the camera as Yuki wound her arms round Ryoga's shoulders to lend support. They slowly walked into the house. A younger Souta, who looked about 8 ran down the stairs. "It's all set up now!" he said then ran back upstairs, but not before casting a curious glance at Ryoga. Yuki walked into the living room with Ryoga. Kagome was sat by the futon, which was laid out by the table they have in the middle of the room. She looked about 11 – 13. "Mom, what's happened?" she asked, a horrified look passing over her face as she took in the sight of Ryoga. "This boy needs our help." She said. Ryoga placed the camera down on the table. "Can you lie down on your back on the futon? I'll just dress your wounds for you." Said Yuki, as Ryoga nodded slowly. From the look of it, it looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. Kagome helped him lie down. She cast a worried look at him as Yuki went out of the room to fetch the things she needed. Ryoga closed his eyes when he lay down. "I wonder if you have a fever…" muttered Kagome as she placed a hand on his forehead. As she did, a light seemed to appear around Ryoga's head and his wolf ears appeared. "EH?! What is that?!" cried Kagome as she pulled her hand back. Ryoga opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes had the golden brown hue to them and his hair had gone to a much darker brown. "What… are you talking about?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Why do you have ears on top of your head?!" squeaked Kagome. "Eh…? What do you mean?" asked Ryoga. Kagome grabbed one. "Are these even real?! ... Wait, these are really soft." She said as she placed another hand on his other ear. Ryoga closed his eyes briefly. "Can you let go of my ears?" he asked quietly, as if it almost a warning. Kagome quickly let go. "S-sorry." She said nervously. A beeping noise was heard. "What's that?" asked Kagome, looking around. "Oh… it's the camera. It needs charging. Could you turn it off please?" he asked. Kagome nodded, walked over to the camera and the screen went blank. _

Kagome gave a small whimper, as pain shot through her head. "Are ya okay?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome lifted a hand to her head. "Y-yeah… I'm fine." She said as she blinked and looked towards Inuyasha. "Don't worry." Inuyasha just grunted and turned away. "So, you knew Ryoga then?" asked Akane. Kagome looked at her. "I… I think so. I'm not so sure. The harder I try to remember, the worse the headache gets." She said. "Alright." Said Akane. "I really wanna know what he was running from." Said Ranma. Kagome nodded. "So do I." she said.

The screen suddenly lit up again and everyone turned towards it…

**AN: Not much of Soul Eater in this chapter, but I will try and add a Story line to do with Soul Eater in the later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 5: Video Part 4

**Fragment of Memories**

**Chapter 5 The Video Part 4**

**A/N: Ryoga has met Kagome! What's going to happen next? Characters from Soul Eater will appear in this chapter. On with the story!**

_The screen came back on. Kagome was sat next to the futon with Ryoga sat up. "It's amazing how fast your cut has healed and that your fever has gone over night!" said Kagome as Ryoga nodded. "By the way, what's with the ears on your head?" she asked, tugging one of his ears. "I'm not really sure… Maybe Nii-san will know." said Ryoga, as he removed Kagome's hand from his ear. "You have an older brother?" asked Kagome. Ryoga gave another nod. "That's right."_

"_How old are you?" asked Kagome. "I'm 12." Said Ryoga. "I'm 12 too!" said Kagome and clapped her hands together. "How old is your brother? I'm guessing you're only a few years apart?" she asked. Ryoga shook his head. "He's about 22." He said. "Wow! I thought he would only be a year or two older than you!" she said. Ryoga gave her a side long glance. "Why would you think that?" he asked, titling his head to one side and staring at her. "Well, Souta is only 4 years younger than me. Most of my friend's brother and sisters, who are older, are only 2 – 4 years older than them." She said. Ryoga nodded slowly. "I… see." He said. Yuki walked in followed by an old man. "Yuki… all I'm saying is… DEMON!" yelled the old man, pointing a finger at Ryoga, who blinked. "Eh?" was all Ryoga said. "Grandpa! Don't be rude!" said Kagome, standing up and moving in front of Ryoga. "Eh… B-but, Kagome…" the old man trailed off. He hmphed and walked out of the room, muttering to himself. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She sat back down. "Sorry about that. Grandpa tends to get a little strange around new people." She said. "It's fine. What's his name?" Ryoga asked. "His name is Goshi." Said Yuki, placing a hand on Ryoga's forehead and then placed a hand on hers. "Your fever has gone!" She said and drew her hand back. "It's very surprising how fast it has cleared up!" she said. Ryoga gave a small laugh. "My body is different from yours." He said, making Yuki and Kagome look confused. "How?" asked Kagome. "Ah… It doesn't matter." He said. "If it's not too much trouble, can I ask why you had a cut on you?" asked Yuki, kneeling down in front of Ryoga, to get to his eye level. "Um… I had a cut on me because a cat scratched me?" Ryoga muttered weakly. Yuki smiled and stood back up. "Alright. I'm going into the kitchen to make some lunch. Would you like some Ryoga?" she asked. Ryoga nodded his head. "Sure…" he whispered. Yuki smiled and left the room. "So, Ryoga, do you have any friends?" asked Kagome. "N-not really. J-j-just one or two." Spluttered Ryoga, looking down at the ground. "What are their names?" asked Kagome. "U-um Shirayuki and Crona." Said Ryoga. "Would I be able to be your friend too?" asked Kagome, taking hold of one of Ryoga's hands, that lay in his lap. "S-s-sure!" he spluttered, which made Kagome giggle. "No need to be so nervous! We're friends now!" she said and smiled at him, which made Ryoga give a small smile back. "Thank you." He said, softly. "Hm, what was that?" Kagome asked, leaning closer to hear him. "Ah, never mind." Said Ryoga, looking away. Kagome leaned back and gave a small giggle. "Alright, I've made some rice!" called Yuki coming into the room, with a tray of 3 bowls of rice. "Kagome, please can you call your brother down?" asked Yuki, setting the tray on the table. Kagome nodded and left the room. "Souta!" she called, as Yuki handed Ryoga a bowl of rice. "Thank you." said Ryoga and picked up a pair of chop sticks that lay on the tray. He gave a small sigh as his ears flicked up. "What's the matter?" asked Yuki, as Kagome and Souta came in. "I think I hear something coming…" he muttered as he stood up and moved nearer to the living room door. "Hm? Like what?" asked Kagome as she sat down with Souta. They both picked up a bowl of rice and chopsticks. "Hang on…" said Ryoga, as he took a small step forwards. There came a sound of wind rustling through the trees, then a cry of "Ryoga! I've found you!" There was blur as Ryoga landed with a thump on the ground as a girl was stood over him. The girl had long golden blonde hair, which it looked like it roughly reached her knees, and her eye colour was the same as her hair colour, with a pair of cat ears and a tail, that was the same colour as her hair. She wore a short red skirt and a white blouse. The girl had a rather large bust size. "Shirayuki!" gasped Ryoga and squirmed underneath her to stand up. "Eh~! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" said Shirayuki, wrapping her arms around Ryoga as he brushed himself down. Ryoga gave a small sigh. "You've got your ears back!" squealed Shirayuki, grabbing hold of Ryoga again. "Do you know where Nii-san is?" asked Ryoga, as Shirayuki let go of him. "Nope~! I imagine his on his way through!" she said. Kagome, Souta and Yuki sweat dropped at the scene in front of them. "Ryoga, is this your friend?" asked Kagome, pointing to Shirayuki. "… Yes." Said Ryoga, looking away and blushing slightly. "Nice to meet you! I'm Shirayuki Konaga." Said Shirayuki bowing. "I'm Ryoga's sister!" she said, then giggled. "I thought you didn't have a sister?" said Kagome, her eyes going wide. "No, no. She just calls herself that because she is like a sister to me." Said Ryoga, nervously pressing his fingers together. "Um… if you don't mind me asking… how old are you?" asked Souta. Shirayuki turned to him and smiled. "I'm 22!" she said, making Kagome and Souta gasp. "B-but, you don't look that age at all! You look about 15!" declared Kagome, making Souta and Yuki nod. "Don't you know from my ears and tail? I'm a demon!" chirped Shirayuki, making Kagome and Souta look at each other. "Cat demon to be exact." Said Ryoga. "You lot don't look very surprised." Said Shirayuki, her tail flicking from side to side. "Well, we've sort of been brought up hearing stories of demons, so it doesn't really come as a shock." Said Kagome. She pointed her thumb to Ryoga. "So does that mean Ryoga's a demon as well?" she asked, making Ryoga flinch. "Ryoga is a half demon!" chirped Shirayuki and tugged on one of his ears. "That's why he only has the ears of a wolf and not the tail like full demons have~!" Kagome nodded. "I see. So who is the demon and the human?" she asked. Ryoga's ears twitched. "Well… Ryoga's mot- mmph!" Shirayuki was cut off by Ryoga covering her mouth. He was stood behind her, with one arm around her waist and his other arm around her neck so that he was covering her mouth. "Don't you dare say it…" hissed Ryoga, his eyes glowing dark golden colour for a second. Shirayuki nodded and Ryoga let go of her. "I'm leaving." Huffed Ryoga and stalked out of the room. Shirayuki took a deep breath then coughed. "What was all that about?" asked Souta. "Ehh, I forgot that Ryoga doesn't like me talking about his family." Said Shirayuki. "Are you alright?" asked Yuki, a worried look on her face. "Yes, I should be fine." Said Shirayuki, rubbing her neck. "Sometimes he doesn't know his own strength…." She muttered. "I'd better go and see if he is alright." Said Kagome, standing up. Shirayuki shook her head. "Don't. I'm sure he'll come back soon." _

_True to her word, Ryoga came back after about 5 minutes. He shot a glare at Shirayuki as he sat down, which made Shirayuki 'eep'. "Well, I should get going. I'll let Ryoka know where you are." Said Shirayuki standing up. She did a small bow to Yuki. "Thank you for looking after Ryoga and I'll see you soon." She said. "It's no problem." Said Yuki, smiling at Ryoga, who looked away. Shirayuki bowed then left. Kagome turned to Ryoga. "How do you know Shirayuki?" she asked. Ryoga looked at her. "She's Nii-sans friend. She use to come round my house a lot, so I got to know her and we became friends." Kagome nodded. Ryoga picked up a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. He raised the bowl and chopsticks up, his hands shaking slightly. "Do you have any friends at school?" asked Kagome, pausing between bites, which made Ryoga jump. "F-friends? N-no, only Crona and Shirayuki." He nervously said, his hands shaking more. "I'm sure you have one or two friends." Kagome pressed. "Yeah, everyone has friends at school!" piped up Souta. Ryoga shook his head and stood up. "Excuse me…" He said and placed the bowl and chopsticks down. He left the room. "Eh? What happened?" asked Souta, munching on the rice. Kagome went towards the door. "I'll go and speak to him." She said. _

_*Time Skip due to Nabiki fast forwarding*_

_Ryoga was stood facing a woman on what looked like a spiders web. The woman wore a short black dress, which was moving, and it looked like the spiders crawling all over the dress, were the dress themselves. She had short black hair and pale skin, which looked like the colour of milk. Her eyes were a dark blue/purple. "My, my. It's the half breed, Ryoga." Said the women, which made Ryoga growl. "What do you want, Yuko? Something for father?" he growled, as the Yuko laughed. "You think I've come here for your father? How silly!" she laughed. "No, I couldn't find your brother, so I decided the next best thing to take my revenge out on. You." With that Yuko held out her left hand and parts of the web shot forwards and pierced into Ryoga's side. He flinched as a large red patch formed near the bottom of his t-shirt. "Ryoga!" cried Kagome as she ran forwards. "Stay back!" hissed Ryoga, as Yuko shot out more of the web, that struck Ryoga on his arms and chest, which made blood appear. Large red stains ended up on his t-shirt. Ryoga tried to dodge the webs, but the webs themselves seemed to be alive as they kept moving around to where Ryoga was to hit him. Pretty soon, blood was pouring out of cuts, but they from the looks of it, the cuts were healing fast. Ryoga was breathing heavily as Yuko laughed. "What's wrong? Can't dodge some attacks?" she sneered as Ryoga was holding onto his side. "N-no… I'm fine. I can take it." He rasped, as he slowly removed his hands away from his side and held them out in front of him. Yuki appeared next to Kagome. "We need to get away from the shrine, Kagome." Yuki tugged on Kagome's arm. "B-but… What about Ryoga?" asked Kagome as she was led away. "He'll be fine." Said Yuki, calmly. "I'll be fine, Kagome!" shouted Ryoga, as he dodged more webs. Kagome began to protest as Yuki led her away. "Hohohoho! How will you beat me?" sniggered Yuko, as she sent more webs out. "In case you've forgotten, I'm immortal! What chance do you have?" Ryoga jumped over the webs, and went to kick Yuko. "Oh, no! I can't have you kicking me!" Yuko lifted up her left arm as webs shot out and wrapped around Ryoga. "Tch…"muttered Ryoga as he was held upside down. He struggled free as the webs became looser. He dropped to the ground as Yuko sent out more webs. However, these webs became less stronger as the webs tried to wrap themselves around Ryoga. "Ha! What's the matter? Power fading?" yelled Ryoga as he lept into the air and went to kick her. "N-no!" cried Yuko as she sent out more webs to try and wrap them around Ryoga, but he just slashed them away. "Now I've got you!" yelled out Ryoga as he ran up the trail of webs that was connected to Yuko's left hand and arm. "Nooo!" screeched Yuko, as Ryoga slashed at an amulet on her left arm that was hung off her dress. Yuko vanished in a black explosion, with the web disappearing. Ryoga fell to the ground as the web vanished. He was breathing heavily, as blood poured out the wound he had on the side. Kagome ran around the side of the house and into the back garden. "Ryoga! Are you okay?" she cried as she crouched down next to Ryoga. "Y-yeah…" he mumbled. "Mom! Get the first aid kit!" she called as Ryoga rose wobbly to his feet. "I-I'm fine." He spoke, barley above a whisper. "You're not!" snapped Kagome. "Go to my room and wait there!" she demanded, which made Ryoga freeze then nod. "O-okay…" he limped over to the camera and picked it up. Kagome had gone into the house and was calling for Yuki. Ryoga sighed and limped into the house. He walked up the stairs and Souta met him at the top of the stairs. "Where is Kagome room?" asked Ryoga, as Souta stood, mouth open slightly. "U-um… Second door to your right." Said Souta, as he pointed down the hallway. "Thanks." Said Ryoga, and let out a hiss. "Are you alright?" asked Souta, a worried look on his face. "I'll be fine. Ive had worse than this." Ryoga muttered the last sentence. "What was that?" asked Souta. "I'll be fine." Repeated Ryoga, as he moved to the door. "Alright…" said Souta and he went down the stairs. Ryoga took a deep breath and opened the door. Kagome's room looked the same as it does now, apart from a line of animal toys on her bed. Ryoga placed the camera on the desk and slide down by the edge of the bed, so that he was leaning against the frame. _

_A knock came at the window, which made Ryoga look up. It was Ranma. Ranma opened the window and slipped into the room. "What are you doing here?" hissed Ryoga, as he held onto his side. Ranma shrugged and walked over to Ryoga. "I saw an explosion while I was down town. I was wonderin' what it was, so I thought I'd check it out. Martial Artist duty an' all that." Said Ranma. Ryoga winched as Ranma stood over him. "Hey, are ya alrigh'? Ya seem hurt." Commented Ranma, which made Ryoga roll his eyes. "Really? Great noticing skills." He snapped, which made Ranma bristle. "I'm seeing if ya alrigh'! What's with the ears on ya head? Cosplay?" asked Ranma, as he reached for Ryoga's ears. "Don't touch them!" growled Ryoga, which made Ranma draw back his hands. "Alrigh'! Just wondering!" he muttered. Ranma scanned Ryoga, as Ryoga held onto his side. Ranma's voice took a more concerning tone. "Ya sure ya alrigh'? There's blood on ya shirt." Ranma worriedly said, reaching out to Ryoga, who flinched and struggled to get to his feet. "Leave me alone! I'll be fine! There's nothing there anyway!" he growled, standing up and backing away, only to land with a 'thump' on Kagome's bed. "Just let me see!" with that Ranma pinned Ryoga to the bed and lifted up Ryoga's shirt, which made Ryoga squeak. "Eh? There's nothing there..." Said Ranma, a confused look on his face, which made Ryoga snarl, "I told you nothing was there! Now get offa me!" Kagome's door began to open with Kagome walking in, holding onto a first aid kid. "Ryoga, I've got the… Oh…" Kagome stopped in her tracks as she looked at Ranma and Ryoga. Ryoga shoved Ranma off him and leapt of the bed. "I-it's not what it looks like!" he stammered, as he pulled down his t-shirt. "Hey! What was that for?!" yelled Ranma as he leapt to his feet. "Shut up!" snarled Ryoga, his hands forming into fists. Kagome sighed as Ranma and Ryoga argued. "Ryoga, I don't think you should be fighting in the state you're in. Let me have a look at your wounds." Said Kagome, as she placed the medical kit on the desk. This made Ranma and Ryoga pause. "It'll be fine. My wounds have healed now." Said Ryoga. Kagome glared at him. "I need to see the one on your side." Said Kagome, as she opened up the kit. "Please?" Kagome gave Ryoga a puppy dog look. "I-I'll be fine!" whispered Ryoga. "Pretty please?" asked Kagome, clasping her hands together and making her eyes water. Ryoga gulped. "F-fine!" and he gave a small yelp when Kagome lifted up his top and placed a hand on his side, where he had hurt himself. "Wha… It's gone!" cried Kagome, as she removed her hand and stared at the spot. "Told you my body was different from yours." Said Ryoga, as he pulled down her top. Yuki appeared at the doorway. "I've made some rice." She said and spotted Ranma. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Ranma Satome. Please to meet ya." Said Ranma. "Would you like some rice?" asked Yuki, as Kagome closed the lid to the kid. Ranma's stomach growled. "Sure! Thank ya very much!" said Ranma, and in a second he was out of the door and was running down stairs. _

_*Time Skip due to Nabiki fast forwarding*_

_Ryoga was sat on his bed, with his knees drawn up to his face. He wore a black beanie hat, which was pulled tightly down. Ryoka came in followed by Shirayuki. "Here, I brought you some food from the café." Said Shirayuki, placing down some rice balls on the edge of his bed. "Don't want it." Muttered Ryoga and turned away from them. Ryoka and Shirayuki shared a glance and Ryoka cleared his throat. "Ryoga, what's the matter?" he asked. "Nothing." Said Ryoga, his voice slightly muffled. Ryoka sighed and wrapped his arms around Ryoga. "What happened?" he asked as Ryoga looked up. "I've lost…" he mumbled. "Lost what?" Ryoka asked, talking gently. "A match." Said Ryoga. "Some other boys challenged me to a duel against Ranma, and I lost it. Ranma said not to take it hard because we were just 'sparring'…" Ryoga broke off, and you could hear the venom in his voice in the way he said 'sparring'. "Aw~! Poor Ryoga!" Shirayuki said, smiling. "You'll win against him! Your super-duper strong!" she giggled, as she patted Ryoga's head. Ryoga gave a small smile as Ryoka let go and stood up. Ryoka smiled and then his eyes turned serious. "Ryoga, promise me." He said as Ryoga swung his legs over the bed so that he was sat up. "Promise you what?" he asked, looking up at Ryoka. "Promise me you'll never use your full power." He said, placing his hands on Ryoga's shoulders. "Um… Sure?" said Ryoga, a questioning look passing across his face, before disappearing. Ryoka nodded, as his eyes glowed a dark yellow, almost brown, colour. "Good." Ryoga's eyes turned the same colour, if a lighter yellow, as he nodded. Shirayuki turned away. Ryoka's eyes turned back to normal as he smiled. "I'm going to go to college now. Coming?" he asked, turning to Shirayuki. She gave a tight lipped smiled. "Can I speak to Ryoka please?" she asked, making a gesture at Ryoga to go away. Ryoga nodded, stood up and walked out of the door. When the door closed, Shirayuki whirled around and grabbed Ryoka by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "What do you think you're doing to Ryoga?" she hissed, as Ryoka wore a calm look on his face, even though he was shoved against the wall. "I have no idea what you mean," He said calmly. "Please let go of me or I might start to get angry." He said a slight warning tone in his voice. Shirayuki hissed again and let go of Ryoka. "Answer the question!" she demanded a scowl on her face as she glared at Ryoka. He smiled as he went to the door. "I just want Ryoga to have a normal life," He said. "How?! First, you get rid of his demon powers, and then you want him to 'not use his full strength'?!" Shirayuki said the last part mockingly. "You many of got rid of his ears, but you didn't get rid of his strength." Ryoka nodded. "I know that. I miscalculated the formula when making it." Shirayuki gave a small smile. "Oh, by the way… His ears have come back! So that means he's got his demon powers again!" She said, smiling at him. Ryoka turned around sharply. "What?" he asked, advancing towards Shirayuki. She gave a small giggle. "I said, his ears have come back and so that means he's got his demon powers again!" Shirayuki giggled again and skipped around Ryoka and opened the door. "Just try and take off his hat!" she called and stepped out of the door. "See you later, Ryoga." She called. Ryoga entered the room. "What did she mean 'take off his hat'?" asked Ryoga. Ryoka walked over to him. "You know you can't wear hats indoors." He said and pulled the hat off, making Ryoga squeak. "Don't look!" he cried and covered his head. Ryoka dropped the hat to the floor, as he gently took hold of Ryoga's hands and removed them from his head. Ryoga's ears flicked up and twitched slightly. A strange look passed over Ryoka's face. First it looked like fear, then annoyance and then a hopeless look, though that was only for a second and then it was gone. Ryoga stared up at Ryoka, his ears twitching before they lied flat on his head. "Shirayuki wasn't lying…" muttered Ryoka, as he walked over to the bed, and slowly sank down onto it. "What do you mean?" asked Ryoga, gingerly approaching the bed and placing his hand on Ryoka's shoulder. Ryoka waved his hand slowly in front of his face. "Doesn't matter. Just wear the hat when you go outside, okay? We don't want anyone to see your ears." Said Ryoka. Ryoga nodded and picked up the hat. "Well, I'm going to go and see Kagome." He said as he walked over to the camera and picked it up. "Alright. I'll come by her house later and pick you up." Ryoka said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "See you later, Nii-san." Said Ryoga as he walked out of the door. Ryoka gave a small sigh as Ryoga closed the door. _

_Once Ryoga was outside, he walked towards to the local park. "Maybe I can by something from the market." He mused out loud as the streets became busier as he walked closer to the park. People gave him strange looks, due to the fact it was the middle of summer and he was wearing a hat that was made for winter. Once Ryoga had reached the park, he set of towards to the stalls where food and arts and crafts were being sold. As Ryoga stopped by the rice ball stall, two girls were stood there arguing with a boy, who looked around the age that Ryoga was. The taller girl looked around the age of 16, and the younger girl looked about 13. The two girls both wore short red jumper type shirts, with white ties, and they both wore grey and blue stitched hats. The taller girl wore long jeans with boots while the smaller girl wore shorts with boots. The taller girl had long ash blonde hair and dark blue eyes and the shorter girl had short light blonde hair and light blue eyes. The boy had black hair with three white stripes in it, and he wore a black and white suit. He had gold eyes, much like the same colour as Ryokas. The taller girl was complaining loudly. "C'mon Kid! We've wasted enough time as it is here! We need to get to the shrine!" The younger girl giggled loudly and shouted, "Rice balls!" which made people cast curious glances at the group. The boy, was pointing at the rice balls and shouting, "But they aren't symmetrical! How am I supposed to be a good grim reaper, if I eat unsymmetrical rice balls? I'll be a failure!" with that point, the boy threw himself on the ground and began to wail that he's a failure while the taller girl sighed and the smaller girl giggled. Ryoga walked over to the group. "You want to go to the shrine? I can take you there if you want." The taller girl turned to him and smiled. "Would you? That'll be great! If only we could get Kid to stop complaining…" she muttered and turned back to the boy on the ground. "What's the problem?" asked Ryoga, as the smaller girl stared at him. The taller girl sighed. "Apparently, one of the rice balls is unsymmetrical." She said pointing to the display of rice balls. Ryoga stepped over the boy and peered at the rice balls. He picked the one in the middle up. "Is this the one?" he asked the boy, holding it out to him. The boy looked up. "Yes, it is!" he cried and began to wail again, which made more people stop and stare. Ryoga placed down the camera on the side of the stall and held up the rice ball. He stared at it and then flicked off a grain of rice. "Is that better?" he asked as the boy looked up. "It's symmetrical!" he cried, stood up, took the rice ball out of Ryoga's hands and then ate it. "Much better!" he said, brushing himself down as the crowd of people looked stunned. "How much was it?" he asked the stall keeper, who stood there with his mouth open. "E-err… 200 y-yen." Spluttered the stall keeper as the boy took the money out of his pocket and placed it on the side. "Thank you." Said the boy and then turned to the girls. "Liz, Patty, let's go to the shrine." The taller girl nodded towards Ryoga. "He's gonna take us there." She said, as Ryoga nodded and picked up the camera. "I'm on my way there now." He said. "Yay! Let's gooooo!" shouted the smaller girl and ran through the crowd. The taller girl sighed. "Is she even going the right way?" she asked. "She is…" said Ryoga._

_Once they had got through the crowd, they found the smaller girl waiting for them at the gates. "Made it here first!" she said and giggled. "I win!" she cried, making the taller girl smile. "Um… What are your names?" asked Ryoga, as they began to walk down the street. "My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid." Said the boy, as he adjusted his suit. "I'm Liz Thompson, and the girl running out in front is Patty Thompson." Said the taller girl, pointing to herself and then to the girl in front. "I see… My name is Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga said. Liz smiled, along with Kid. "Pleased to meet you." She said. "So, why do you need to go to the shrine?" Ryoga questioned as they turned a corner. Kid spoke up. "We got a call from a man from the shrine saying that he needed to get rid of a demon. He said we were the best people to call." Ryoga though for a moment. "Where are you come from?" he asked. "We're from America." Said Kid. "Eh?! But you speak really good Japanese!" cried Ryoga. "We've been in Japan for a while doing some work." Said Liz, as they turned around another corner. "I – I see…" said Ryoga. They remained silent for a moment before Ryoga spoke. "Do you know someone called Crona?" he asked. The two remained silent before Kid spoke. "Crona? Who's that?" he asked. "She was someone I knew who moved to America." He said. "Nope, sorry, don't know anyone called Crona." Said Liz, after a few more minutes of thinking. "Ah… That's okay." Said Ryoga, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Are we near the shrine?" asked Kid, as they began to walk up a hill. "Yep, just at the top of this hill." Said Ryoga. When they reached the top of the hill, Patty was waiting for them. "Hurry up slowpokes!" she called as they walked towards her. Liz was breathing heavily. "I can still never get used to walking up loads of steps." She muttered to Kid, as Patty joined them. "I'm gonna go and see my friend." Said Ryoga. "Thank you for taking us here." Said Kid, and bowed slightly. Kagome's grandfather, Goshi, came out. "Ah, good you've caught the demon already!" he said, and clapped his hands together, making the group look at each other and them at him. "What do you mean?" asked Liz, placing her hands on her hips. "Him," said Goshi, as he pointed to Ryoga. "He's the demon." Everyone turned to Ryoga. "What does he mean you're the demon?" asked Kid, gently. "Ask him." Said Ryoga, placing the camera down and scowling slightly. Yuki, Kagome's mother, came out. "Dad, what are you doing?" she demanded. "I told you not to ring them!" she scolded. Yuki turned to the group. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "There seem to be some sort of mistake." Kid nodded. "I can see that. Just what is going on?" he asked. Yuki sighed. "Come inside and I'll explain." Kid nodded and then followed Yuki with Goshi complaining behind her. Patty stopped by the door. "C'mon Ryoga!" she called and disappeared from the doorway. Ryoga sighed, picked up the camera and followed suit. _

_Ryoga found the others sat in the living room. "I see…" said Kid. "So Ryoga's a half demon?" he asked. "I can answer that. Yes, I am." Said Ryoga, as he stepped into the living room. "But… why did Goshi think Ryoga was an evil demon?" asked Liz, a confused look on her face as Patty giggled. "Dad thinks that every demon is evil. He grew up listening to the stories that his mother and father told him - that demons are evil. Of course I grew up listening to the same stories, but I thought differently." Explained Yuki. Liz nodded. _

Nabiki paused the video as she turned to Kagome. "Do you hear the same stories?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "I did. Mom told them to me and Grandpa always tried to interrupt. I know he meant well, but I know differently now." Said Kagome, smiling, as she looked at Inuyasha, who turned away. He made a small "feh" noise before turning back, his face completely composed and without any hint of emotion on it. "Alright," said Ranma standing up. "Where are you going?" asked Akane as he moved towards the entrance of the living room. "I'm gonna go an' find Lost Boy." Said Ranma, as he stretched. Kasumi walked out of the kitchen. "Ryoga said he was going to go and get some more supplies for his trip. He said he'll be back later." Said Kasumi, bringing out glasses of water for everyone. "Still, I'm gonna go an' fin' him. He should be back now, ya know? It's been about an hour." Ranma said. "Just be back in time for tea." Said Kasumi. "Will do." Said Ranma, and with that he was gone. Nabiki turned back to the tv and pressed play, even though she fast forwarded it a bit.

_Liz and Patty were sat in the living room, speaking to Kid about the job. "What should we do?" asked Liz. "We can't go and kill Ryoga now. Should we see if there is another job we can do?" Kid nodded. "We'll go and ask Goshi if there is anything we could do." He said, as he stood up. Liz and Patty nodded. Suddenly, there came a loud screech from outside. "What was that?!" cried Liz, as the ground shook. Patty grabbed the camera as she ran outside into the back garden. A huge lizard type creature was swiping at Ryoga, who was dodging by jumping into the air. The creature had dark brown, like the colour of mud, skin, with large scales. It's body twisted and turned as it tried to swipe at Ryoga again, who landed on the creature's arm. The legs and arms were thick, like tree trunks, and the eyes were a dark red colour. The creature has sharp pointy teeth and a tongue that flicked in and out. It was about the size of a small tree. "Woah! Awesome! What is that?!" yelled Patty, excitedly, as the creature roared again. Kagome appeared besides Patty. "We need to get out of here!" Patty squealed, "So cool!"_

"_We need to move away from the house! Let's go!" Said Kagome as she tugged on Patty's arm. "Whhhhy? I wanna watch!" she complained. Liz and Kid appeared besides her. Ryoga jumped in the air and kicked the creature in the face. It roared and fell back, crushing one of the walls that surrounded the shrine. "O-okay, I think w-we better go k-know." Said Liz, her voice shaking as the creature struggled to get back up. Ryoga landed on the ground, jumped back up and kicked the creature in the face. While he did that, Ryoga's hat fell off, making Patty gasp. The others were too busy focusing on the creature to notice. It gave a strangled scream and vanished into a thick black smoke. Ryoga landed safely on the ground, the smoke disappearing. "That… was… awesome!" yelled Patty as she ran over to Ryoga, dropping the camera and rugby tackling Ryoga to the ground. "R-really? I-I wasn't that good…" muttered Ryoga, blushing as Patty hugged him and giggled. "Yes, it was!" she squealed. "Is it okay now?" called Yuki, as she came around from the side of the house. "Yeah, mom!" called back Kagome, as Souta and Goshi followed Yuki. "What was that and what happened?" asked Kid as he looked around. Patty got off Ryoga and pulled him of the floor. "I'm not really sure about what it was and for what happened, I have no idea. I was just sat in the tree," Ryoga pointed to the large tree by the side of the house, "When all of a sudden the well that you have started to glow and then the creature appeared out of nowhere." Kid nodded as he looked at the small shed where the well was stored. "Hm, that is strange. I'll look in to it." He said. Yuki was stood over by the wall with Goshi. "What should we do about the wall?" she asked, as she turned around to face the others. "Ah… Sorry about that." Said Ryoga, his head bowed down. "I'll fix it as soon as possible..." He said, his voice getting quieter and quieter towards the end. "Don't worry Ryoga, I'll call the builders tomorrow." Said Yuki, smiling gently. Ryoga nodded and kept his eyes glued to the floor. "What's that smell?" asked Patty, as she sniffed the air. "Oh! The rice!" cried Yuki as she ran to the house. "Dad, could you help me please?" she called back as she disappeared into the house. Goshi took one last look at the wall and walked off. "I'm so gonna tell my friends about this tomorrow!" grinned Souta. Ryoga opened his mouth to speak, but Kid held up his hand. "I wouldn't." he said as he looked at Souta. "Why not?" asked Souta, pouting slightly. "What would happen if you told everyone about Ryoga and the creature and then your house gets taken away? Or Ryoga might get taken away. That won't be very good for Ryoga, now would it?" Kid murmured, keeping his voice low, so that Ryoga wouldn't hear. Ryoga's ears flicked, as a sign that he did hear every word. Souta nodded and his face brightened. "Okay! I won't tell anyone!" he said and ran back into the house. Kid sighed and then turned to Ryoga. "So, I take it the ears signify you're a half demon?" questioned Kid as he pointed to Ryoga's ears, which made him squeak and dive for the hat. Patty giggled and latched herself onto Ryoga while he was on the floor. "You're ears are soooo cute!" she squealed. "E-eh? R-really?" Ryoga stammered, making Liz and Kagome nod. "They are cute. They look fluffy." Commented Liz, making Ryoga blush so much that his face looked like a tomato. Yuki came out into the garden, carrying a pot. "Would you like to stay for something to eat?" she asked. "I've made some rice." With that, she held up the pot. "If that is okay with you." Said Kid, as Yuki nodded. Just as they were about to go in, a figure jumped over the rubble of the wall. "So, this is where ya been Ryoga." Said Ranma as he stepped into view. Ryoga gave a small growl. "Ranma…" he growled, which made Ranma step back. "Woah… Calm down." He gulped. "Welcome back Ranma." Yuki smiled. "Hello." Said Ranma, nodding at her. "What are you here for?" asked Yuki, as Ranma stepped past Ryoga. "Just came to see what all the trouble was abou'." Said Ranma. "Ah, I see. The trouble is all sorted now." Said Yuki. She held out the pot. "Would you like some rice?" she asked. Ranma nodded. "Sure! Thanks!" he said and ran inside. Ryoga sighed. "Who was that?" asked Liz. "Ranma." Said Ryoga. "Friend of yours?" asked Kid. "Sort of." Sighed Ryoga again. _

_*Time Skip*_

_Ryoga, Ranma and Kid were walking down a dark alleyway. Liz and Patty were in gun form. Ryoga held the camera in his hands and walked behind Kid. "Kid? Are you sure it is this way the demon went this way?" asked Ryoga, as Kid and Ranma stopped in front of a brick wall. "How could it run through a wall?" asked Ranma as he stared at the wall. "Easy," said Kid and waved one of his hands in front of the wall. "Like this." The wall began to grow a dark blue as an opening appeared in the wall. "Once we get through this opening, all we need to do is find Kagome." Said Ryoga as he stepped through the opening. At once, the opening vanished and Ryoga was left in darkness. "Hello?! Kid? Ranma?" called Ryoga as he stepped through the darkness. Suddenly, light filled the area. A figure stood in the middle. The figure was dark, which was odd, considering that the whole area was in light. Ryoga set the camera down. "Who are you?!" he snarled. "What have you done with Kagome?!" The figure turned. The figure was lit up and he was a man, who looked about the age of 20 – 25. He had red hair, which reached his shoulders. He also had red eyes. The man wore a blue kimono and was holding a fan. "I've been waiting for you, Ryoga." He said, as he took a step forwards. "Where's Kagome? How do you know my name?" asked Ryoga, his hands curling up into fists. "Kagome? She's fine. Your friends should have found her by now. I know your name, because I have been watching you for a long time." Said the man. Ryoga took a step back. "Watching me how?" he asked, a weary look on his face. The man smiled, which showed of his teeth. They were sharp. "Doesn't matter how. The thing is… I want to use you as part of my revenge against your brother!" with that, the man darted forwards, and in a space of a second, he was in front of Ryoga. Ryoga took a step back to dodge, but the man grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over. Ryoga gave a grunt as he was slammed into the ground. "What's the matter? Does it hurt?" asked the man, as he let go of Ryoga's arm and grinned. Ryoga gave a small growl. "You think that hurt? This will!" Ryoga launched himself of the ground and slammed a fist into the man's stomach. The man didn't even flinch. "What was that supposed to do?" asked the man, as he flicked his fan open. Ryoga's eyes widened as he tried to dodge, but the man flicked his fan and sent a wind blade at Ryoga's arm. Ryoga grimaced as blood started to steep from his arm and onto the floor. At such a close range, it was bound to inflict some damage. Ryoga held onto his arm as he jumped back to gain some distance on the man. The man chuckled and flicked his fan again. More wind blades were sent towards Ryoga and he tried to dodge, but some of the blades caught him. More blood began to drip onto the floor, as the blades caught Ryoga's arms and legs. A few of the blades had caught his cheeks. "What's the matter?" asked the man as he slowly began to walk towards Ryoga, who backed up. Ryoga was breathing heavily. _

"_I bet that hurts," said the man, as he came to a stop in front of Ryoga. He flicked the fan shut. "I want to see the look on your brother's face when I bring him your body!" with that the man raised his arm and flicked open the fan again. Ryoga's eyes widened, and he tried to move out of the way, but the man flicked a single wind blade, which caught Ryoga in the stomach. Ryoga cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. Blood was steeping out fast from the wounds inflicted on him. "I'm sorry." Said the man and he raised his arm again. Ryoga curled up from the pain and was whimpering. A gun shot rang out and the fan was knocked from the man's hands. "What?!" cried the man as he whipped his head around. Kid and Ranma were stood there with Kagome. Kid was holding out Liz and Patty in their gun forms. "Ryoga!" cried Kagome as she covered her hands with her mouth. "Stay back!" warned Kid as Ryoga whimpered. His eyes colour was fading to a dull yellow. "Looks like I have to deal with your friends. I'll be right back!" said the man as he ran forwards. Kid steadied his guns and fired two light pink shots at the man. The shots hit the man square in the chest and he fell back. "What is that?" he asked a surprised look on his face. Kid smiled. He held his guns steady again. "Liz, Patty? Ready?" he asked. "Yes!" shouted Liz and Patty together as Kid began to glow. Light swirled around Kid, as he held out his guns. They also began to glow the yellow light. The man rushed forwards with a howl, and Kid shot to large bolts of energy at the man. He fell back, as smoke began to swirl around him. With a last puff of smoke, he vanished. Liz and Patty turned back from their gun forms, with Liz stretching. Kagome and Ranma ran over to Ryoga, while Kid went to look at the spot where the man disappeared. "Ryoga? Are you alright?" asked Kagome, as she held Ryoga's head on her lap. "I-I'll be fine." Said Ryoga, as he had a coughing fit. "We need to get you some help right away!" cried Kagome, as she helped Ryoga to his feet. "I'll be fine." Ryoga said again as he walked forwards. He stumbled and Ranma caught him. "Careful." Said Ranma as he helped Ryoga stand up. Ryoga sighed and allowed himself to be taken to the exit. Liz followed, with a worried look on her face. Patty picked up the camera and followed the others out. She turned to look at Kid who was still stood by the spot. "Come on Kid!" she called. Kid looked up from the spot. "I'm coming Patty." He said and walked towards Patty. _

_*Time Skip*_

_Ryoga was sat in the living room of Kagome's house as Yuki wrapped a cloth around him to stop the bleeding. He was shirtless and his shirt was next to him. "Thank you for helping me." Said Ryoga as he breathed in as Yuki wrapped the cloth tighter. The cloth looked white, but was stained with blood, making it turn a dark red. Kid and Ranma came in. "How are you feeling now?" asked Kid, a look of concern on his face. "Much better." Said Ryoga, nodding his head, then winching as Yuki pulled at the cloth. "Sorry, does it hurt?" asked Yuki in a worried tone of voice. "No… It doesn't hurt." Muttered Ryoga and gritted his teeth. Kid sat down across from Ryoga and Ranma sat next to him. "I have something to tell you." Said Kid, as he took a deep breath. "What is it?" asked Ryoga, as Yuki finished wrapping the cloth around him. "Me, Liz and Patty, going back to America soon." Said Kid. "Oh… Okay." Said Ryoga. "I've already told Kagome and her family and I've told Shirayuki." _

"_Why and when are you going back?" asked Ryoga, as he pulled on his t-shirt. A large part of the t-shirt was covered in dried blood. "We are going back because I have finished my job that I came here to do and I shall be going back by the end of this week." Said Kid. Ryoga nodded. "I'll probably come back to Japan again on other missions, and I'll make sure to come and see you." Said Kid._

_*Time Skip*_

_Ryoga was sat in his bedroom with Ranma. They were playing a game of cards. Ryoga had no ears, and just had normal human ears. "So, Kid and the others have gone now." Said Ranma, as he picked up a card from the deck. Ryoga nodded as he placed one of his cards down. "They said they'll come back." Ranma picked up another card and frowned at his hand. Ryoga placed down another card. "I have something to tell ya…" muttered Ranma, as he looked away. "What was that?" asked Ryoga, as he looked at Ranma. Shirayuki burst through the door. "Oh! Hi Ranma!" she chirped. "You don't have your ears!" she chirped as she looked at Ryoga, who nodded in response. "What cha playing?" asked Shirayuki, as she plopped herself down onto Ryoga's bed so that she was sat next to them. "Cards." Said Ranma simply, and placed down a card. Shirayuki's tail flicked from side to side as she watched them. "Didn't you have something you want to say, Ranma?" asked Ryoga, as he looked at his hand and then picked up a card from the deck. "Oh… Yeah." Muttered Ranma. Shirayuki titled her head to one side and looked at Ranma. "What is it?" she asked, bouncing up and down slightly. "Erm… I have to leave for China soon…" he said, looking down at his cards. "What?!" cried Ryoga. "You can't leave!" he continued, as Shirayuki held onto his arms to prevent him from lashing out. "Look, I'm sorry that I have to go, but I'll be back one day." Said Ranma, as he stood up from the bed and began to edge out of the room. "When's 'one day'?!" cried Ryoga, as Shirayuki struggled to hold him back. "Go Ranma!" cried Shirayuki, as Ranma bolted from the room. Ryoga broke free and was about to run after Ranma when he changed his mind and ran to the window. He opened it, and called out, "We'll have a fight in 3 days' time before you leave! The fight will prove who is the strongest!" _

The screen went blank as the camera battery was low, as shown from the way the battery signal was flashing on the screen. "So that's how the fight started…" mumbled Akane, as she thought to herself. "Is that the end of the video?" asked Kagome, but then the screen began to glow again, as if it was the answer to what she just asked…

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update as I'm trying to fit in what I want for Part 4, as I have an idea for Part 5. Over 8,000 words this took me to write, and I hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
